Desterrada
by Katerina Redeva
Summary: Perseguida por una diosa furiosa y acostumbrándose a su recuperada humanidad, Bella vuelve a Forks, donde está su antigua familia que la creía muerta y una misteriosa familia de ojos color dorado...
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACIO**

**DESOBEDENCIA**

Isabella Swan caminaba por el largo pasillo con suelo de marmol, sin hacer apenas ruido al pisar. Parejas de columnas corintias la rodeaban y decenas de guardias la observaban a la vez que vigilaban la entrada a la gran sala del trono. Bella se colocó delante de la puerta que había al fondo del pasillo y esperó hasta que la puerta se abrió. Después, avanzó y, al llegar al centro de la sala, se arrodilló en señal de sumisión. Estuvo ahí unos cuantos segundos, y cuando volvió a ponerse de pie, no levantó la cabeza.

- Me alegra verte aquí, Isabella-dijo la mujer sentada en aquel trono-. Tengo algo que encargarte.

Bella observó a aquella mujer intentando que ella no se enterara. Era hermosa, majestuosa. Llevaba una corona cilíndrica, alta, _el polos._ Aquella mujer era la diosa Hera. Bella llevaba sirviendo a aquella diosa cinco años. Los cinco años que habían pasado desde su muerte.

Había tenido una vida feliz, aunque algo desenfrenada, y, con sólo diecisiete años, tuvo un accidente con el coche mientras que estaba borracha, que causó su muerte y la de dos de sus amigos. Pero ella era la única que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Cuando había despertado, Hera se encontraba a su lado, y le había ofrecido una vida eterna a cambio de su obediencia. Y Bella había aceptado. Una vida eterna era algo magnífico para ella, sobre todo cuando no tenía necesidades. Bueno, casi. Cuando Hera quería, devolvía parte de su humanidad a Bella, lo que significaba un calvario para ella, porque tenía que sentir todo lo que no sentía mientras que la diosa estaba contenta con ella. Por suerte, Hera sólo le había hecho dos veces.

- Hace tiempo que tengo mis sospechas sobre Zeus, como sabrás. Cada vez pasa más tiempo con aquella mujer italiana a la que salvamos poco antes que a ti.

- Clara-dijo Bella, reconociendo a la única amiga que tenía en aquel lugar.

- Sabes que me importa bien poco su nombre, Isabella. El caso es que no voy a arriesgarme otra vez; no puedo dejar que Zeus se olvide de mí.

La diosa se levantó de su trono y se acercó a Bella, cosa que no hacía nunca, ya que le gustaba sentirse superior a la gente que tuviera delante. Bella se estremeció cuando Hera agarró uno de sus brazos con una de sus heladas manos. La chica todavía no se había acostumbrado a la presencia de los dioses, y era tan inmensa que sentía miedo cada vez que uno de ellos se acercaba a ella. Pero aquella vez sintió aún más miedo que de costumbre. Sabía que nada de lo que Hera podía proponerle en aquella situación iba a gustarle.

- Quiero que acabes con ella-susurró Hera en su oído. Seguidamente se apartó y volvió a su trono, dando por terminada la conversación, pero Bella aún tenía algo que decir.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué tiene que morir? Porque no puedo tomar riesgos, Isabella. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú la que acabes con ella? Por pura diversión-dijo la diosa con una sonrisa que, a pesar de pertenecer a una diosa, a Bella le pareció de lo más diabólica. Volvió a estremecerse, pero consiguió hacer lo que deseaba desde hacía cinco años: plantarle cara a aquella diosa que no paraba de manipularla.

- No voy a hacerlo, Hera. Clara es mi amiga, y no voy a permitir que acabes con su vida.

- Si no la matas, yo te mataré a ti. O peor aún. Te devolveré tu humanidad. Por completo y permanentemente. Sí, creo que esa será una magnífica idea.

La diosa soltó una ligera carcajada y cerró los ojos, preparándose para darle a Bella una eternidad de sufrimiento. Lo único que pudo hacer Bella fue empezar a correr antes de que la diosa le quitara los poderes que le había dado al rescatarla de la muerte. Cuando la diosa le quitó el poder de transportarse, ella ya se había ido a un lugar muy lejos de allí. Al lugar en el que estaban sus padres, sus antiguos amigos y su antigua vida...

A Forks...

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí estoy...<p>

Espero que os guste esta idea y que no seais muy duros conmigo =)


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**¿PERO TÚ NO ESTABAS MUERTA?**

Un día más, Edward se preparó rápidamente para ir al instituto. La verdad, no tenía ninguna gana de ir a aquel lugar, sobre todo teniendo que escuchar todo lo que los alumnos pensaban sobre él o sus hermanos o hermanas. Sobre todo sobre sus hermanas.

- Ed, ¿quieres que desayunemos algo antes de ir a clase?-preguntó Emmett entrando en su cuarto sin llamar, como siempre hacía-. Rose y yo vamos a ir en unos minutos, y ella me ha obligado a venir a buscarte. Ha dicho que querrías venir.

- Claro. Ahora bajo-contestó Edward. Cuando su hermano ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, Edward volvió a hablar-. Y no me llames Ed.

- Como tú quieras, Eddie.

Emmett salió de la habitación de Edward antes de que este pudiera decirle algo. Edward, a pesar de que odiaba los motes que su hermano le ponía, sonrió. Cogió el abrigo que iba a llevar aquel día al instituto y, antes de salir con sus hermanos, lo dejó en su Volvo. Luego, se reunió con Rosalie y con Emmett en el bosque. Empezaron a correr, en una apuesta no formulada. Siempre lo hacían. El que encontrara a su presa más rápido ganaría la suma de dinero que Alice les impusiera. Por supuesto, ella siempre intentaba que los resultados fueran favorables a Jasper.

Rosalie fue la primera de los tres. Hacía menos tiempo que no comía que para los otros dos, y estaba más enérgica. A pesar de que Edward fuera algo más rápido que ella y de que Emmett tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para pasarles a los dos, ella escuchó el chapoteo antes que los otros dos, por lo que cambió de rumbo, mientras que su marido y su hermano tuvieron que detenerse antes de poder seguirle la pista.

La vampira llegó al arroyo enseguida. Allí estaba su presa. Era un ciervo solitario, muy anciano como para que pudiera escapar de ella. Y Rosalie sintió compasión, por lo que le partió el cuello antes de beber de él. Sabía que al animal no le gustaría especialmente sentir como le chupaban la sangre. Cuando terminó, se giró triunfante hacia Edward y Emmett y sonrió. Emmett no parecía muy contento, y Edward negaba con la cabeza suavemente. La sonrisa de la rubia se hizo más amplia.

Justo en aquel momento, escucharon otro sonido. Era un oso, lo suficientemente ruidoso como para que los tres vampiros lo escucharan pero no lo suficiente como para que cualquier humano lo hiciera. Emmett salió corriendo de allí, con Edward pisándole los talones. Rosalie se acercó al arroyo, se lavó un poco y luego los siguió, a un paso mucho más tranquilo.

Cuando llegó, sus dos hermanos ya se habían alimentado. El primero, a pesar de que Emmett se le había adelantado, fue Edward. A mitad de camino , desviado del camino que los chicos habían tomado, había otro ciervo solitario, aunque más joven que el primero. Edward acabó con él enseguida, apenas minutos antes de que Emmett acabara con el oso después de una pequeña pelea en la que Emmett dominó en todo momento.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a la enorme mansión en la que los Cullen vivían cuando escucharon un pequeño grito. Y era un verdadero grito de dolor. Emmett y Rosalie tardaron en reaccionar algo más que Edward, por lo que Edward fue el único que vio lo que ocurrió.

Era una chica que aparentaba unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, aunque había algo en ella que era diferente. Había algo etéreo en ella. Y su cara le sonaba de algo. Era una chica hermosa, de pelo oscuro y ojos de color chocolate. Y estaba peleando con un oso.

La chica ganaba, y el grito que Edward había escuchado no había sido porque el oso la hubiera atacado, ya que la chica no tenía ningún golpe o herida. A los pocos segundos, el oso cayó muerto a sus pies, y ella estaba llena de su sangre. Entonces, siguió gritando pero, cuando se giró hacia Edward, se detuvo.

No era una vampira, pues sus ojos no eran ni dorados ni rojos, y Edward pudo notar que no llevaba lentillas. Tampoco era una licántropa, ya que su olor la habría delatado. Entonces, ¿qué era?

El vampiro notó que ella estaba llorando, y en sus ojos se reflejaba un gran dolor. Pero no estaba herida, al menos no aparentemente. ¿Por qué sufría tanto? Edward iba a acercarse a ella cuando escuchó a sus hermanos acercarse al lugar en el que él y la misteriosa chica se encontraban. Ella también pareció escucharlo, pues se giró a la vez que Edward. Y luego desapareció. Una leve brisa se alzó con su marcha. Eso significaba que se había ido corriendo, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para que Edward no lo viera. Y, hasta aquel momento, había sido capaz de ver como cualquier ser huía de él.

Sus hermanos llegaron milésimas de segundo después. Miraron confundidos a Edward al ver al oso muerto. Ninguna otra persona. Y ellos habían oído un grito. Estaban seguros de haberlo hecho, al igual que lo estaba Edward.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso, Edward?-preguntó Rosalie. Emmett se puso a olisquear el cadáver que tenían delante, intentando descubrir quién había acabado con el oso-. Hemos oído un grito, y tú también.

- No sé qué era. Cuando he llegado, me he encontrado esto-mintió Edward.

No sabía por qué había mentido a sus hermanos, pero algo le hacía pensar que esa chica no quería ser descubierta, y mucho menos por una familia de vampiros. Aunque, por otro lado, no podía estar del todo seguro, ya que no había escuchado nada de lo que la chica pensaba, a pesar de que siempre lo hiciera...

* * *

><p>Bella se maldijo a sí misma mientras corría hacia su casa. El dolor que sentía era casi insoportable. Todos los sentimientos, el frío, el calor, los golpes, el roce de sus pies desnudos contra las ramas,... Hera se había enfadado con ella de verdad. Aunque, por lo menos, había dejado que conservara algunos de sus poderes. Bueno, en realidad, sólo dos. El primero, el de la velocidad y la fuerza. Y el segundo, el de la compulsión. Ese último sería, precisamente, el que debería usar cuando llegara a casa. No les podía explicar a sus padres que había estado muerta pero que una diosa la rescató y la convirtió en algo parecido a un ángel, sólo que sin alas.<p>

Cuando llegó, se detuvo a tomar aire. El cansancio que sentía era casi o igual de insoportable que el hambre. Y había comido lo suficiente como para no tener hambre. Bella no sabía qué hacer. Seguidamente, entró por una ventana que, tal y como ella recordaba, estaba siempre abierta. Pudo percibir a su madre en casa. Estaba en el baño, por lo que Bella tenía tiempo suficiente para averiguar qué había sido de su familia desde que ella no estaba.

Su casa estaba llena de fotos y cosas de Bella, a pesar de que para los vecinos eso sería extraño. Nadie sabía que Bella había muerto, básicamente porque a su tía, la alcaldesa de aquel pueblo, le daba verguenza que la gente supiera cómo había muerto su sobrina. Por eso, se inventó una mentira. Dijo que Bella se había ido con su hermana mayor, Carmen, a España, y que ambas estaban aprendiendo castellano en Madrid. Todos en el pueblo se lo creyeron, a pesar de que la tristeza de la familia fuera notable.

- Madre de Dios-susurró Renée cuando vio a su hija enfrente suya, con la ropa llena de sangre y con una sonrisa en la cara-. ¿Pero tú no estabas muerta?

- No mamá. No estoy muerta-dijo Bella acercándose a su madre y estableciendo un contacto visual con ella-. ¿No lo recuerdas? Me fui con Carmen a España. Pero he vuelto, y esta vez es para siempre.

- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, hija-dijo Renée después de unos segundos de desconcierto-. Pero, ¿por qué estás manchada de sangre?

- No estoy manchada de sangre-susurró Bella volviendo a compeler a su madre.

- Tienes razón.

- No le cuentes a papá que he vuelto. Quiero que sea una sorpresa-dijo Bella antes de empezar a subir las escaleras con intención de llegar a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa.

Una media hora más tarde, Charlie, el padre de Bella, llegó a la casa y sorprendió a su mujer mucho más feliz que de costumbre. Eso lo sorprendió, pero lo sorprendió más el hecho de ver a su hija sentada en el sofá. Se acercó a ella y susurró exactamente las mismas palabras que había susurrado su madre cuando había visto a su hija. Bella compelió a su padre también, y luego hizo que llamaran a su tía y que la hicieran venir a casa por unos minutos. Cuando esta llegó, Bella tuvo que compelerla a ella también, y luego hizo que la inscribieran de nuevo en el instituto de Forks. En teoría, ella tendría que tener 22 años, pero al haber muerto a los diecisiete, se quedó así para siempre. O hasta que Hera se enfadó. Bella no sabía si ahora que la diosa le había devuelto su humanidad ella volvería a envejever o si se quedaría en los diecisiete para toda la eternidad.

Después de que la admitieran en el instituto, Bella se fue de compras. La ropa que llevaba antes, la que tanto le gustaba y que sus padres habían guardado, ya no le gustaba nada. Es más, la odiaba. En el centro comercial se compró vaqueros, camisetas, chaquetas, algun abrigo... pero cambiando el estilo que ella solía vestir antes de su muerte. Cuando terminó, volvió a su casa y se encerró en su habitación. Allí, se puso a pensar. Si quería que sus padres fueran felices, ella tendría que ser buena con ellos, a pesar de todo lo que sentía y que tanto le dolía. Por eso, iba a cambiar. Se hizo esa promesa antes de que el sueño se apoderara de ella y tras sentir un incomodo y desconocido ardor en la garganta...

* * *

><p>Me alegra que tanta gente haya visitado mi fic en tan poco tiempo y haber conseguido los buenos reviews que he conseguido.<p>

Espero que os guste el cap y que leais el siguiente, que se llamará... "Los magníficos Cullen"


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**LOS MAGNÍFICOS CULLEN**

Bella se vistió con un sweater beige, unos pitillos marrones, unas bailarinas beige y una cazadora de cuero marrón (N.A.: en mi perfil) para su primer día de clase. Estaba nerviosa, casi histérica. Mucha gente la reconocería, y vería que había cambiado mucho. Eso la asustaba mucho, pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. No se conocía a sí misma en aquellos momentos. Por otro lado, estaba ese molesto ardor que sentía en la garganta. No sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo, y eso sólo hacía que ella estuviera todavía más confundida.

Cuado bajó, su padre ya se había ido a trabajar. Su madre todavía dormía, por lo que , e igual a su anterior vida, Bella tuvo que apañárselas sola. No desayunó más que una manzana y una taza de café humeante que ella había tenido que preparar. Su padre no sabía ni poner en marcha la cafetera. Cuando terminó de desayunar, y aunque fuera pronto, cogió su bolso y salió de casa. Allí, desde que ella había muerto, había estado su coche. Era una camioneta Chevy roja que ella amaba, y que, aunque antes no pegara mucho con su personalidad, ahora no le importaba. Se subió y empezó a conducir hacia allá.

Cuando llegó al instituto, el aparcamiento estaba vacío, así que ella dejó la camioneta donde siempre la dejaba antes de morir. En aquel lugar se respetaban los aparcamientos, y aunque no se hubiera hablado nada, cada persona tenía su plaza de aparcamiento particular. Salió de su coche y entró a secretaría. Allí se encontraba la señora Cope, la secretaria que había trabajado allí desde antes de que Bella llegara. La mujer reconoció a Bella y se levantó con intención de abrazarla. Bella aceptó el abrazo gustosa, ya que aquella mujer, a lo largo de los años, había sido muy amable con ella, y Bella la consideraba una amiga.

Cuando se separaron, la mujer volvió a su asiento y preguntó:

- ¿Y cómo es que vienes al instituto? Tienes 22 años.

- Tengo que volver a estudiar las cosas que ya he estudiado en español. Y creo que se me va a hacer difícil.

- No creo. Siempre has sido muy inteligente.

- Cambiar de idiomas es difícil. Cuando llegué allí no podía parar de hablar en inglés, y me temo que ahora os hablaré en español.

Después de rellenar unos papeles y de que la señora Cope le diera su horario a Bella, esta volvió a su coche. Varias plazas de aparcamiento habían ido llenándose desde que ella se había ido, y todos se quedaban mirando a Bella, sorprendidos. Ellos conocían a Bella, y les extrañaba el hecho de que la chica no hubiera cambiado nada en los últimos cinco años. Aunque todos la observaron, sólo una persona se atrevió a acercarse a ella: Mike Newton.

A pesar de que Mike llevara acosando a Bella desde que tenían cinco años, Bella tuvo que admitir que lo había echado de menos. Estaba más mayor, sus facciones se habían endurecido un tanto y su pelo era algo más largo, y lo llevaba desordenado, peinado (o despeinado, depende de como se viera) de una manera que a Bella le recordó al chico que había visto en el bosque. Al parecer, Mike había llevado a su hermano pequeño en coche, ya que este sólo tenía 14 años.

Mike abrazó a Bella, a pesar de que esta no quisiera. Estuvo a punto de separarse, tal y como siempre había hecho, pero se contuvo. El chico, al parecer, también esperaba que se apartara, ya que cuando se separó de ella parecía sorprendido, y tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Hemos crecido, Mike-dijo Bella-. Ya no tengo porque apartarme de ti. Es de mala educación-terminó con una sonrisa.

- Y has cambiado. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vuelvo a estudiar. Tengo que recuperar los años perdidos.

- Hay que tener voluntad para eso-dijo Mike como si estuviera hablándose a sí mismo. Bella sonrió-. ¿Por qué no te pasas luego por la cafetería? A Ángela le hará ilusión verte.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Jessica? ¿No va a estar?

- No. Se mudó poco después que tú.

- Me odia, ¿verdad?

- No, Bella. Pero lo tiene que superar. No es fácil. Lo que no entiendo es como sobreviviste. El coche acabó hecho polvo.

- Tendré suerte.

Cuando Mike se marchó, Bella cogió sus cosas y entró al instituto. Fue directa a su primera clase. Por el camino, tropezó con alguien. Era una chica rubia. Se parecía al chico que Bella había visto el día anterior en el bosque, ya que ambos tenían los ojos de un tono dorado y ojeras. Y ambos eran hermosos. En lo que se diferenciaban era la expresión. El chico había tenido una expresión amable, y aquella hermosa mujer, en cambio, parecía cabreadísima. Cabreadísima con Bella.

- Mira por dónde vas-dijo, y siguió caminando. Su voz era hermosa, y no parecía humana. Un chico enorme, de pelo oscuro y ojos como los de la chica, la miró por un segundo y siguió a la rubia.

- Ella es Rosalie-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Bella se giró. Era Irina, una chica que, cuando Bella la había visto por última vez, había tenido 13 años-. Rosalie Hale. No le hagas mucho caso.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Irina?

- Bien, aunque te he echado de menos. Ni siquiera te despediste de nosotras.

- Lo sé, y lo siento. ¿Quién era el chico?

- Emmett Cullen. Ellos dos, junto con Alice y Edward Cullen y Jasper Hale, viven con el doctor Cullen, aunque todos son adoptados. Y menos mal, porque Rosalie y Emmett son pareja, y Alice y Jasper también.

- ¿Y son todos igual de desagradables?

- No exactamente, pero no se relacionan coon los demás. Es como si fueran demasiado perfectos para hacerlo.

- Si fueran perfectos, no serían desagradables.

- ¿Qué clase tienes?

- Literatura.

- Yo también. Vamos.

- Me parece increible que vaya a ir a la clase de mi prima pequeña...

* * *

><p>A la hora del almuerzo, Bella conoció a los otros Cullen, y lo que vio no le hizo ninguna gracia. ¿Qué hacía el chico que había visto en el bosque, que resultó ser Edward en aquel lugar? ¿Y por qué le miraba tan mal? A decir verdad, no era el único que la miraba mal. Jasper y Rosalie también la estaban fulminando con la mirada. Emmett la ignoraba y Alice la miraba confusa, con los ojos entrecerrados. Bella se sintió tan incomoda que tuvo que salir de aquel lugar en cuanto pudo. Irina, que había visto a su prima muy nerviosa, la siguió.<p>

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Los Cullen. Los magníficos Cullen, tan hermosos y espléndidos. Me miran como si estuvieran planeando matarme. Es muy incómodo.

- Venga ya, no seas exagerada. Seguro que no es nada.

- Y aparte...-dijo Bella, tocándose la garganta-. Me arde la garganta, y es muy molesto.

- ¿Por qué no les dices que estás enferma y que quieres irte a casa?

- Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

Sin embargo, cuando salió del instituto, no se fue a casa, sino al bosque. Sentía que los Cullen la seguían. Y no se equivocaba. Cuando llegó a un claro, Jasper y Rosalie aparecieron delante de ella, y, con el rabillo del ojo, Bella vio a Edward a su izquierda y a Emmett a su derecha. Alice debía encontrarse detrás de ella.

- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó Rosalie.

- Bella Swan.-contestó la chica. Rosalie se acercó a ella y siguió preguntando.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Y qué quieres?

- Ahora mismo quiero que me dejéis en paz, porque me duele lo suficiente la garganta como para tener que estar aguantandoos.

- ¿Sientes ardor en la garganta?-fue Jasper el que hizo aquella pregunta.

- Sí.

- Entonces...-empezó Emmett, pero Edward lo interrumpió.

- No, Emmett. Mira sus ojos. Y se sonroja. Y se huele.

Bella iba a contestar de manera no muy amable cuando alguien más apareció en el claro. Era un hombre, uno al que Bella ya conocía. Era uno de los siervos de Hera. En sus brazos tenía un cuerpo. El cuerpo de Clara. El hombre lo soltó, y todos pudieron ver que había sido torturado y mutilado terriblemente. En un segundo Bella estaba junto a su amiga, soltando maldiciones dirigidas a aquella diosa que había acabado con Clara.

- ¿Cómo me ha encontrado?-preguntó.

- No lo ha hecho. He sido yo. Pero no dudes, voy a ir a contárselo ahora mismo.

- Eres tan egocéntrico y vanidoso que has tenido que presumir de lo que has hecho. Y no lo dudes, ahora voy a acabar contigo.

Se enzarzaron en una pelea en la que, claramente, Bella era la ganadora. Aquel hombre no tenía experiencia, y Bella había pasado tres años, durante días y noches, entrenando. Cuando el cuerpo de aquel hombre cayó al suelo, Bella se acercó a Clara y la cogió en brazos. Iba a marcharse de aquel lugar, pero una mano la detuvo. Era Alice. A pesar de su pequeña estatura y su menudez, a Bella le sorprendió su fuerza.

- Tienes que darnos explicaciones.

- No puedo. Tengo que encargarme de un cuerpo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con él?-preguntó Rosalie señalando el cuerpo del hombre que Hera había enviado.

- Ese os lo dejo a vosotros. Que paséis una buena tarde.

Sin decir nada más, Bella desapareció del claro, dejando a los Cullen muy confundidos por lo que había ocurrido y teniendo que encargarse del cuerpo de un hombre que no habían matado...

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Perdonad que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tuve una lesión en una mano y no podía escribir. Y para colmo, estoy enferma.

Lilly me preguntó que cada cuanto actualizo, y la verdad es que no tengo nada fijo, pero intento hacerlo lo más a menudo posible. Lo siento si os hago esperar.

¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que sí, y espero que me lo comentéis en un review. Por cierto, tengo una cuenta en Polyvore en el que iré publicando los outfits de la historia. Os dejaré los links de cada capítulo en mi perfil.

El próximo capítulo se llama... "El plan de Emmett y Alice"

Nos vemos =)


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**EL PLAN DE EMMETT Y ALICE**

Bella había conseguido, gracias a su compulsión, que a ella y al cuerpo de Clara les ofrecieran una plaza en un avión que se dirigía a Roma. Durante el viaje no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, y tampoco pudo evitar pensar en aquella extraña familia, los Cullen. No eran como ella; no sabían nada sobre la diosa. Eso era un alivio, y a la vez, un inconveniente. Si hubieran sido como ella, Bella habría sabido como luchar contra ellos.

Cuando llegó a Roma, Bella llevó el cuerpo de Clara al cementerio en el que se suponía que habían enterrado su cuerpo. Allí, y después de asegurarse de que nadie estaba por los alrededores, empezó a cavar. Como no tenía una pala, tuvo que usar sus manos, pero no tardó mucho en acabar, pues su fuerza y su velocidad eran superiores a las de cualquier humano con una pala. Cuando encontró el ataúd, lo abrió e introdujo el cuerpo de la que había sido su única amiga en él. Luego volvió a dejar todo como estaba y se marchó de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>- Tenemos que hacer algo. No me fío de ella para nada-dijo Rosalie. Toda la familia se había sentado en la mesa del comedor para hablar sobre la extraña nueva alumna, pero nadie había dicho nada desde que Jasper había explicado lo que había ocurrido en el claro.<p>

Cuando Bella había desaparecido, ellos habían enterrado el cuerpo en el bosque, lo suficientemente profundamente como para que nadie lo encontrara. Y durante todo ese rato no habían podido dejar de pensar en esa hermosa chica de ojos color chocolate. En cuanto habían llegado a casa se habían reunido junto a Carlisle y a Esme en el comedor y les habían explicado lo que había pasado con Bella. Después de eso, nadie había dicho nada. Todos habían estado reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido, sin estar seguros sobre si confiar en la chica o no.

- Claro que tenemos que hacer algo, Rose-dijo Edward. Él había estado escuchando lo que los demás habían estado pensando, por lo que tenía una idea aproximada sobre lo que su familia pensaba con respecto a lo ocurrido-. El problema aquí está en saber qué hacer. A mí no se me ocurre nada, y a ti tampoco. Carlisle y Esme no piensan hacer nada. La opción de Jasper es demasiado drástica. Y cualquier plan que se les ocurra a Alice o a Emmett no es fiable.

- Entonces, hermano, estamos solos-dijo Rosalie. Edward asintió, y ambos salieron de la habitación. Carlisle y Esme fueron los siguientes en abandonar la reunión, y poco después lo hizo Jasper, por lo que Emmett y Alice se quedaron solos en el comedor.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, duende-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Su hermana contestó con una sonrisa todavía más diabólica.

- Lo sé, Emmett. Lo sé...

* * *

><p>El plan comenzó dos días después, ya que Bella no asistió a clase el día siguiente, y se basaba en una famosa frase: "Si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él". Dado que ambos tenían una gran facilidad para relacionarse (a pesar de que no la usaran), ellos eran perfectos para aquel plan. Conseguirían que Bella les dijera quién y qué era sin tener que preguntar, tan sólo gracias a la confianza que habría entre ellos tres. Para cuando la chica se diera cuenta, Emmett y Alice sabrían todos sus secretos.<p>

Bella llegó poco antes de que ellos lo hicieran. Llevaba un sweater blanco, unos vaqueros, unas botas Ugg y un abrigo negro. Iba hacia la entrada del instituto pero, al ver a Alice y a Emmett delante de ella, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Mike con una inventada sonrisa de arrepentimiento. Con todo lo ocurrido no había podido reunirse con él y con los demás en la cafetería. A decir verdad, hacía poco que había llegado de Italia, y lo único para lo que había tenido tiempo había sido para compeler a sus padres para que justificaran su falta.

- Siento lo de ayer. Enfermé.

- No pasa nada, Bella-dijo Mike sin creerse nada de lo que Bella le había dicho. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

- ¿Vais a ir hoy? Porque hoy si que estoy disponible.

- Sí. Ven hacia las cinco, si quieres.

- Gracias. Te veo luego.

- Adiós-se despidió Mike mientras que arrancaba su coche.

Bella tuvo que afrontar a los Cullen, ya que, a pesar de que el timbre que indicaba que tenían que entrar a clases estaba sonando, ninguno de los dos se movieron de su posición, uno a cada lado de la puerta de entrada que Bella tenía que utilizar. Cuando llegó, intentó ignorarlos y seguir su camino, pero le cerraron el paso, aunque sin que sus sonrisas desaparecieran.

- ¿Qué queréis?

- Aunque no seas como nosotros-empezó a decir Alice-, eres algo parecido, por lo que queremos conocerte.

- Después de que os encargará un cuerpo con el que había acabado, queréis que seamos amigos. No me lo creo.

- Tienes que ver más lejos que lo que ocurrió ayer-dijo Emmett.

- Lo que ocurrió ayer fue que, de no ser por la aparición de aquel al que maté, vuestra amiguita la rubia habría intentado matarme. Sin mucho éxito, pero...

- Créenos, Bella. Queremos saber cosas de ti. ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros durante el almuerzo de hoy? Si no te convence, no volveremos a molestarte.

- Yo no me sentaría con los hermanitos rubios; me quieren muerta.

- No con ellos. Siéntate con nosotros.

- De acuerdo. ¿Me dejáis que vaya a clase?

- Claro-dijeron ambos al unísono apartándose de la puerta. Bella accedió al interior del instituto.

Las primeras clases pasaron sin complicaciones, pero todo se estropeó cuando llego la hora en la que tenía biología. Era su primera clase de biología, ya que no había asistido a la del día anterior, y el profesor no estaba muy contento con ella. Ese era el primero de los dos problemas, aunque era menor. El verdadero problema era que el único lugar libre que quedaba era al lado de una de las personas con las que no se quería encontrar durante aquel día. Edward Cullen. El profesor la invitó a sentarse con él, y a pesar de que era lo que menos quería, Bella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

No se dijeron una palabra durante toda la hora, y ninguno de los dos parecía estar prestando mucha atención a la clase, a pesar de que a ambos les gustaba la materia. A decir verdad, estaban más interesados en sus compañeros de laboratorio. Edward no podía dejar de oler el aroma que aquella chica desprendía, que era diferente a cualquier otro que él hubiera olido jamás. Era mucho más dulce, y no parecía humano, sino algo superior a eso. Por otro lado, Bella observaba a Edward sin que este se diera cuenta, con el rabillo del ojo, a pesar de que pareciera que estaba mirando al profesor. Al aprender a luchar había aprendido también a usar su visión periférica, aunque nunca pensó que le fuera a servir de nada; o al menos, hasta ahora.

En cuanto terminó la clase, Edward salió practicamente corriendo de la clase, mientras que Bella se demoró en recoger sus cosas. Era la hora del almuerzo y, a decir verdad, no estaba muy segura de querer hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a conversar con dos de los Cullen. Eran los dos que menos la inquietaban, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no confiara en ellos, en ninguno de ellos.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Irina la saludó con la mano, pero ella negó con la mano y siguió su camino hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban Alice y Emmett. De camino observó como los otros tres Cullen la miraban de manera amenazante, pero ella las ignoró. Se sentó en aquella mesa y esperó a que ellos hablaran.

- ¿Quién era la chica de ayer?-dijo Emmett.

- Una amiga. Se llamaba Clara-contestó Bella. No iba a mentir a menos que fuera necesario, pero tampoco iba a decir nada que ellos no le preguntaran.

- ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

- La enterré en su tumba.

- ¿Y quién era el hombre que la trajo? ¿Su asesino?

- Probablemente, entre otros.

- ¿Otros?

- Una persona sola no tiene suficiente estómago como para hacerle a Clara eso. Información de primera mano-dijo Bella, y no mentía. Ella había tenido que ayudar a muchos novatos a matar a sus objetivos porque ellos no eran capaces. Y Clara la había ayudado a ella-. Ahora es vuestro turno. ¿Por qué vuestros hermanitos me miran así desde el primer momento?

- Edward te vio en el bosque. Habías matado a un oso tu sola, y no tu salud mental no parecía muy buena. Era como para preocuparse.

- Sí, pero no como para odiarme. Me provocastéis taquicardia.

- Lo sabemos-dijeron ambos hermanos con misteriosas sonrisas.

El timbre sonó. Bella se levantó y empezó a avanzar hacia su clase, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Los hermanos esperaban una respuesta. Una respuesta de la que ni siquiera Bella estaba segura. Aún así, se arriesgó. Aquella era su oportunidad de averiguar cosas sobre los Cullen y su naturaleza.

- Tenéis una semana para asegurarme que no vais a matarme. Si no me convencéis, os mataré yo.

Sin decir más, se soltó del agarre en su hombro y siguió caminando hacia su siguiente clase, sin poder evitar una sonrisita de autosificiencia cuando su mirada se encontró con la de los demás Cullen.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Ya estoy aquí, y no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, por suerte. Aun así, es importante que sepáis que esto no va a ser siempre así, ya que no siempre tendré el mismo tiempo e inspiración para escribir.

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan

Encontraréis el link para el outfit de Bella en mi perfil.

El siguiente capítulo se llama... "Descubriendo a Edward Cullen".

Nos vemos =)


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**DESCUBRIENDO A EDWARD CULLEN**

Aquella misma tarde, Bella fue a la cafetería a reencontrarse con los que, antes de su muerte, habían sido sus mejores amigos. Allí estaba Mike, junto a Angela y Ben. La única que faltaba era Jessica, ya que, y tal como le había dicho Mike, se había mudado. Lauren era su mejor amiga, y cuando ella murió en el accidente, culpó a Bella, ya que esta era la que conducía y la única que salió "viva". Sin embargo, los demás nunca le guardaron rencor por las muertes de Lauren, Tyler y Eric.

Estuvo con ellos durante toda la tarde, y tuvo que admitir que se lo pasó bien. Mike había madurado, y eso lo había convertido en una persona mucho más agradable, ya que no estaba todo el día persiguiéndola como un perrito faldero. Ángela seguía siendo la misma buena persona reservada que había sido siempre, y Ben también seguía como antes, siendo una persona tranquila y un buen amigo.

Pasó una buena tarde, que se arruinó en cuanto salió de la cafetería y se encontró con Edward Cullen apoyado sobre su camioneta. Quiso volver a entrar a la cafetería, pero algo en la mirada de Edward le dijo que no se iba a mover de ahí hasta que no hablara con ella, por lo que se acercó con paso decidido hasta donde él estaba. Lo ignoró y entró en la camioneta, pero él se subió al asiento del copiloto antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de arrancar.

- ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Bella. Él no se giró cuando respondió.

- Saber qué eres.

- Pues no esperes que yo te lo diga, a no ser que tú me digas primero lo que tú y tu querida familia sois.

- Si yo te cuento lo que somos, luego no hay nada que me asegure que tú me contarás tu secreto.

- Es verdad, pero si no me lo cuentas tú primero, no lo sabrás nunca. Así, por lo menos habrá una mínima posibilidad.

- ¿Por qué no empezamos con cosas más sencillas?

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué quieres saber, cuál es mi color favorito? ¿Si prefiero playa o montaña?

- No tan sencillas. Cosas sobre tu vida.

- Tú primero-dijo Bella mientras arrancaba el coche y se dirigía a su casa. No le importó lo que Edward hiciera cuando llegaron.

- Nací en Chicago. Mis padres murieron antes de que yo pudiera reconocer sus rostros. Los Cullen me adoptaron. Y hace dos años nos mudamos a Forks.

- Tranquilo, no te pases con los detalles-dijo Bella con ironía. El chico esbozó una sonrisa torcida, y Bella decidió contarle su vida de la misma manera-. Nací en Forks. Estuve toda mi vida aquí. Sobreviví a un accidente de coche hace cinco años. Me mudé a España para aprender español. Acabo de volver.

- Así no vamos a ninguna parte-dijo Edward pensativo unos minutos después-. ¿Qué pasó en aquel accidente?

- Yo conducía, y estaba muy distraída. Cuando llegamos al puente antiguo, ese que todavía no han reconstruido, perdí el control, y nos caímos al agua. Éramos cuatro, y yo fui la única que sobreviví-dijo Bella seria. Luego, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, añadió-: Pero me cargué un puente. Suena bien.

- ¿Por qué presiento que no estás contándome todo?

- Probablemente porque ni siquiera yo sepa todo lo que ocurrió aquel día-respondió Bella, nuevamente seria. Luego, como despertando de un sueño, continuó-. Fin del trayecto. Espero que no vivas muy lejos de aquí.

Bella salió de la camioneta y esperó a que Edward saliera para cerrarla. Cuando lo hizo, empezó a avanzar hasta la puerta, pero, antes de que entrara en casa, Edward le dijo:

- Quiero saber más cosas.

- ¿Sobre el accidente? Es fácil. Busca periódicos viejos, de mayo de aquel año.

- No sobre el accidente, Bella. Sobre ti.

- Con el accidente me volví famosa. Busca en los periódicos.

Bella entró en casa, sin que Edward pudiera evitarlo, por lo que este volvió a casa, aunque sin ninguna intención de contarle a nadie lo que había pasado en el trayecto hasta casa de Bella. Se suponía que aquella conversación formaba parte del plan que había armado junto a Rosalie, pero no le iba a decir nada sobre el accidente. Simplemente le diría que Bella se había negado a hablar mientras que ellos no lo hicieran. Rosalie no ayudaría nada en la segunda parte del plan. Edward tenía que conseguir que Bella confiara en él, de cualquier manera…

* * *

><p>Los dos últimos días de clase pasaron sin contratiempos. Bella pasaba cada almuerzo con Emmett y con Alice, y había empezado a confiar en ellos, pues ambos eran muy divertidos y amables. Eso también estaba afectando al plan de los hermanos Cullen, pues ellos también estaban empezando a coger confianza con la chica, y la empezaban a considerar una amiga.<p>

Durante las horas de biología, Edward ya no evitaba a Bella, y solían mantener conversaciones cuando el profesor los mandaba a hacer cualquier trabajo juntos, pero los temas de aquellas conversaciones nunca eran el pasado de Bella, ni tampoco el de Edward.

El viernes, Bella apareció con una blusa gris con estampado de flores, unos pitillos verdes, converse grises y un abrigo negro. Aquello cautivó a Edward. Y entonces se decidió a contarle lo que sabía, o creía que sabía. Poco antes de que la clase de biología terminara, Edward le dijo a Bella que quería hablar con ella en el bosque, después de clases. Ella quería aceptar, pero primero quiso asegurarse de que aquello no formaba parte de ningún malvado plan por parte de los Cullen, por lo que, cuando se acabó la clase, le dijo mientras que ambos recogían sus cosas:

- ¿Y no estará ninguno de tus hermanitos grabando la conversación para luego analizarla e intentar averiguar nada sobre mí?

- No. Nadie sabe cuál es mi intención. Les diré que cojan el Volvo y se vayan a casa. Y me aseguraré de que lo hagan.

- Está bien. Te veo después.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Bella fue al bosque, al mismo lugar en el que se había reunido con los Cullen días atrás y en el que había matado al siervo de Hera. Edward no había llegado todavía, pero Bella presentía que no iba a tardar mucho en llegar. Cuando lo hizo, no empezó a hablar directamente, sino que se sentó en las raíces de un roble mientras que pensaba en cómo empezar a hablar.

- Tengo teorías-dijo minutos después, cuando Bella ya estaba empezando a aburrir de esperar a que el chico comenzara a hablar.

- ¿Sobre qué, la razón de nuestra existencia o el lugar al que vamos cuando fallecemos?-preguntó la chica en tono irónico, aunque enseguida pensó en que ella ya sabía dónde había ido cuando murió.

- Sobre tu naturaleza-contestó simplemente el chico. Bella no supo qué decir. Si Edward averiguaba qué era, probablemente tendría que marcharse de Forks, y Bella no quería escapar de aquel pueblo-. Son bastante ridículas, pero creo que tengo pistas.

- ¿Qué tipo de pistas?

- El otro día, cuando empezaste a maldecir, no dejabas de pronunciar el nombre de Hera. Y Hera es una diosa griega. Puede que sólo sean tus creencias, pero creo que ahí hay algo. Luego está el hecho de que, a pesar de que hayan pasado cinco años desde que te fuiste, sigues con el mismo aspecto, ya que, y gracias a tu recomendación, he estado mirando los periódicos. También están tu fuerza y tu velocidad, y el hecho de que sufras ardor en la garganta. Yo también lo sufro.

- ¿Y hasta dónde has llegado con eso?-preguntó Bella, intentando aparentar calma y pasividad, a pesar de que estaba casi temblando de miedo porque alguien pudiera descubrir su secreto.

- También he descubierto que tu abuela Marie piensa que estás muerta, porque tu madre la llamó a la mañana siguiente del accidente para contárselo-continuó Edward sin molestarse en contestar-. Y, aparte de eso, tu tía la alcaldesa no parece quererte mucho, y siente vergüenza de ti, aun ahora que has cambiado y no llevas el ritmo de vida que llevabas hasta el accidente.

- ¿¡Qué derecho crees que tienes para investigar a mi abuela!

- Dime qué eres, Bella.

- No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero" dijo Bella. Tenía pensado incluso matarlo, con tal de salvar su nueva y tranquila vida en Forks, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea mejor: la compulsión. Si la usaba con él, y con todos sus hermanos, podría hacer que estos olvidaran la idea de que Bella no era humana.

En apenas un segundo, Bella estuvo frente a Edward, y lo miraba fijamente. Luego, susurró: "Olvida todas tus sospechas hacia mí. Soy una persona normal".

Edward parpadeó, y entonces…

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Ya he vuelto, y sé que he vuelto a tardar en publicar, pero de verdad que últimamente ando demasiado ocupada.

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

También quiero que sepáis que el link para el outfit de Bella está en mi perfil.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado. El siguiente se llamará: "Secretos de dioses y vampiros". Promete, ¿no os parece?

Nos vemos=)


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**SECRETOS DE DIOSES Y VAMPIROS**

_En apenas un segundo, Bella estuvo frente a Edward, y lo miraba fijamente. Luego, susurró: "Olvida todas tus sospechas hacia mí. Soy una persona normal"._

_Edward parpadeó, y entonces…_

- ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Edward-. No puedo olvidar que no eres una humana normal.

Bella maldijo su inútil habilidad, y también se maldijo a sí misma. Si la compulsión no funcionaba, no podría hacer nada para que los Cullen no descubrieran qué era y la delataran. La chica dejó escapar una lágrima, que no pasó desapercibida para Edward.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-le preguntó acercándose a dónde ella estaba. Y Bella hizo lo único que podía hacer. Suplicar.

- No le digas a nadie que no soy humana, por favor. Te contaré lo que quieras, te daré lo que quieras, pero no arruines lo que tengo ahora.

- Espera-dijo el chico, confuso-, ¿piensas que quiero saber qué eres para delatarte?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, y se apartó de él, sentándose en el suelo. Edward sonrió, ya que él había querido lo mismo que ella: asegurarse de que no delataban a su familia. Ambos querían lo mismo, vivir tranquilamente en Forks, lo que significaba que tenían más en común de lo que pensaban. Se sentó junto a ella y la observó cuidadosamente. La chica no parecía muy feliz. A decir verdad, parecía estar bastante mal, y no parecía enterarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se le escaparon varias lágrimas más, pero aquella vez no intentó esconderlas.

- No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada. Te lo prometo. Pero tienes que decirme qué eres.

- Te lo diré. Si tú me dices qué eres tú.

- Tengo que hablarlo con mi familia... Hablemos mañana. Paso a buscarte por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. Pero tú serás el primero en confesar, si es que al final confiesas.

Dicho eso, Bella se levantó y desapareció de aquel lugar, sin que Edward tuviera tiempo suficiente para reaccionar. Se levantó con una sonrisa y se marchó de aquel lugar, dispuesto a hablar con Carlisle, sólo con él.

* * *

><p>Carlisle estaba en su consulta cuando escuchó a Edward fuera de este, intentando convencer a la enfermera de que le dejara pasar, y de que el asunto a tratar con su padre era muy importante. Carlisle salió de su despacho y le indicó a su hijo de que podía pasar. Este entró enseguida, agradecido por no tener que lidiar con aquella enfermera. Carlisle se sentó en su escritorio y, sabiendo que su hijo tenía algo importante que decirle, se calló y esperó a que este fuera el primero en hablar.<p>

- Quiero contarle lo que somos-dijo Edward. El aspecto alegre de Carlisle cambió de inmediato-. Sé que no queréis que nadie sepa lo que somos, pero ella tampoco quiere que nadie sepa lo que es. Y yo ya le he prometido que no iba a decir nada sobre su naturaleza. Por favor, papá. Déjame que le cuente lo que somos.

- Hay que hablarlo con los demás-respondió solamente Carlisle-. Habría que votar.

- Sabes qué va a ocurrir si votamos.

- Esme votará a favor. Y puede que Alice y Emmett también. Y yo todavía tengo que pensármelo, pero mi respuesta será probablemente positiva.

- Eso no me sirve, y lo sabes-dijo Edward, y después salió de aquel despacho sin siquiera despedirse de su padre.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Bella tuvo complicaciones a la hora de elegir cuál iba a ser su vestimenta a la hora de salir con Edward, y no supo por qué. Desde antes de su muerte no había sentido aquella necesidad de arreglarse por alguien, y se le hizo muy complicado el hecho de volver a sentir algo así. Al final, decidió no arreglarse mucho, y se puso unos pitillos blancos, una camiseta negra y unas Converse rojas. Se puso una cazadora roja, y cogió su bolso negro, en el que lo único que metió aparte de su móvil fue comida. A pesar de que comía mucho más que antes, no podía dejar de tener hambre y de sentir aquel molesto ardor en la garganta, y no paraba de comer, aunque la comida no le supiera a nada.<p>

Cuando estuvo preparada, bajó abajo y esperó a que Edward llegara, aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho. Edward llegó sólo minutos después, y llamó a su puerta. Bella abrió y sonrió nerviosamente. Todavía no sabía cómo iba a contarle a Edward lo que era, si es que finalmente lo hacía, pero tendría que improvisar. Él le sonrió en respuesta y se apartó a un lado para dejarle pasar. Esta pasó y se dirigió al Volvo, pero el chico llegó antes y le abrió la puerta del copiloto, dejándola abierta para que esta entrara. Ella lo hizo, aunque algo intranquila.

Al segundo siguiente, Edward estaba arrancando, y a Bella no le dio tiempo a atarse el cinturón, a pesar de que no lo necesitara. Estuvieron en silencio durante todo el viaje, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Llegaron a un lugar apartado, al lado del bosque, y el chico detuvo el coche. Bajó del automóvil, y aunque fuera a abrirle la puerta a Bella, ella se le adelantó a propósito. Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, y en completo silencio, Edward comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque, aunque prestando mucha atención a Bella, que se encontraba detrás suya. Estuvieron caminando varios minutos, hasta que llegaron a un prado. Estaba lleno de flores silvestres de varios colores, y se podía escuchar el sonido de un arroyo situado en algún lugar cercano.

Bella se sentía viva de una manera en la que no había sentido desde hacía varios años, exactamente, cinco. Aquel lugar, con tanta naturaleza a su alrededor. Había algo en la naturaleza que hacía que tanto los dioses como sus siervos se sintieran vivos, humanos. Y Bella nunca lo había sentido, no hasta aquel momento. Edward se situó junto a ella y empezo a relatar lo que había hablado con su familia durante la tarde anterior y buena parte de la noche.

- En mi familia, cuando hay que tomar este tipo de decisiones, aunque esta sea la primera vez que lo hacemos, se vota.

- ¿Y qué votaron?

- Rosalie y Jasper votaron que no desde un primer momento. Esme, mi madre, tuvo muchas dudas, pero al final secundó a mis hermanos. Alice y Emmett enseguida votaron que sí, al igual que yo, y mi padre me apoyó. Así que puedo contártelo todo.

- Perfecto. Empieza.

- Antes necesito que prometas dos cosas. Primero, que no vas a huir cuando te enteres de todo, que dejarás que termine de explicarme.

- De acuerdo.

- Y segundo, que me contarás qué eres. No voy a permitir que tengas ventaja sobre mí.

- ¿Me estás amenazando, Edward Cullen? Mira que la muerte es mi amiga.

- Promételo.

- Lo prometo.

Cuando Bella hubo prometido eso, un gran peso escapó de los hombros de Edward. Había tenido miedo de que la chica averiguara lo que él y su familia eran y se marchara sabiendo la verdad, pero la promesa que ella había hecho había sido sincera, y Edward se sintió mucho más tranquilo cuando empezó a hablar.

- Ya te conté que nací en Chicago, pero no te dije cuándo. Yo nací el 20 de junio de 1901-dijo, y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos esperando la reacción de Bella. Esta apenas levantó una ceja-. Vivía con mis padres, y en 1918 los tres enfermamos de gripe española. Mi padre fue el primero en morir, y mi madre lo siguió, no sin antes pedir al doctor que nos atendía, Carlisle Cullen, que me salvara, de la manera que sólo él podía. Y él hizo lo que mi madre le dijo, y me convirtió en lo que él era: un vampiro.

Bella quiso empezar a preguntar, pero Edward se acercó a ella y le indicó que guardara silencio. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, a pesar de no necesitarlo, y continuó hablando.

- Yo fui la segunda persona convertida por Carlisle; la primera fue Esme. Nos siguió Rosalie, y más tarde Emmett. Alice y Jasper fueron convertidos antes de integrar la familia. Nuestra dieta se basa en sangre animal, por lo que convivimos con los humanos sin suponer ningún riesgo para ellos. Alguno de nosotros tiene poderes especiales. Jasper puede interpretar las emociones de los que le rodean, Alice puede ver el futuro y yo puedo leer mentes. Pero, cuando te vi, descubrí una mente que no podía leer: la tuya. Normalmente, cuando la gente esta nerviosa, tal y como tú estabas aquel día, suele mostrar sus pensamientos con todavía más claridad, pero tu mente era silenciosa.

- Igual soy tan estúpida que no soy capaz de pensar en nada.

- No creo que sea el caso-dijo Edward con una ligera sonrisa ladeada que hizo que Bella también sonriera-. Tienes preguntas, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo se convierte uno en vampiro?

- Te tienen que morder. Al morder, los vampiros injectan ponzoña en tu cuerpo, que va recorriendo tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu corazón. Es muy doloroso, y puede durar varios días. Luego, te mueres, y vuelves a despertar, con ojos rojos y mucho más pálido.

- Pero tus ojos son dorados.

- Por la sangre animal.

- ¿Los mitos relacionados con los vampiros son reales?

- Ninguno, que yo sepa-contestó el vampiro, y esperó a que Bella hablara.

- Es genial. Cuando tenía trece años pensaba que la única manera en la que sería feliz sería convirtiéndome en una vampira superpoderosa y matando al profesor de gimnasia. Ojalá te hubiera conocido entonces.

- No te habría convertido.

- Un vampiro con remordimientos, creía que de esos sólo había en las películas. Bueno, supongo que es mi turno.

- Así es-dijo Edward, mirando fijamente a la chica.

- Hace cinco años tuve un accidente de coche. Todos íbamos muy borrachos, y yo conducía. No prestaba atención a la carretera y, como ya te conté, perdí el control y nos caímos al agua. Mucha gente piensa que yo fui la única superviviente, pero eso no es verdad. Yo fallecí, al igual que todos los demás. Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, estaba en un salón muy amplio, y con muchos guardias custodiándolo. Al fondo, en un trono, se encontraba Hera. Y ella me ofreció una oportunidad. La servía en todo lo que ella necesitaba, y a cambio tenía una vida mejor y habilidades especales. Pero la traicioné, al no querer matar a Clara, por lo que tuve que huir y volver a Forks. He perdido muchos de mis poderes, y siento este molesto ardor. ¿Dices que tú también lo sientes?

- Lo hago. Todos nosotros lo hacemos. Es el hambre.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que lo que necesito es beber sangre? Eso es imposible. Yo no tengo colmillos afilados, vampiro.

- Yo tampoco. ¿Por qué decían todos que te habías ido a España?

- Mi tía se avergonzaba de que su sobrina hubiera matado a varias personas pero, sobre todo, se avergonzaba de que se hubiera matado a sí misma. Y se inventó esa patética escusa del viaje a España.

- ¿Sabes? No es tan imposible que necesites sangre. Hera sabe que por ti sola nunca querrás beber sangre, y al final eso te matará. Y eso es lo que ella quiere, ¿no?

- Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que debo vivir como tú, matando pobres animales indefensos?

- Sí, eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo.

- ¿Y a qué estamos esperando?

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Ya estoy de vuelta, y espero no haber tardado lo suficiente como para que os enfadéis y no dejéis reviews...

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

Como ya viene siendo costumbre, el outfit de Bella se encuentra en mi perfil.

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "La primera caza".

Nos vemos =)


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**LA PRIMERA CAZA**

Bella estaba dejando que todos sus poderes se expandieran mientras que corría al lado de Edward. Era la primera vez que se sentía libre, libre de verdad. Y todo era porque estaba dejando que su esencia formara parte de ella. Hasta aquel momento, no había permitido que eso ocurriera, asustada por el hecho de que Hera la pudiera encontrar. Pero en aquel momento no le importaba.

Edward se paró de pronto, y Bella lo hizo apenas una milésima de segundo después. Estaba a punto de preguntarle al vampiro la razón de su repentina parada, pero este le indicó con simples gestos que no dijera nada y que escuchara. Ella lo hizo, y notó lo que el vampiro ya había notado antes. Un oso estaba cerca de ellos, no lo suficiente como para percibirlos pero si como para que ellos lo escucharan. Bella no sabía que hacer, pero se dejó llevar por sus instintos, y empezó a avanzar cautelosamente hasta el lugar en el que había escuchado a su presa. Esta estaba descansando a la orilla del río, aunque atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

La chica se acercó sigilosamente hasta estar casi a su lado. Repentinamente, y a velocidad sobrenatural, saltó sobre el animal y le partió el cuello. Fue un tanto complicado, pero Bella era hábil y fuerte, además de rápida y precisa. Cuando hubo matado al oso, se giró hacia Edward y bajó la mirada, un tanto avergonzada. El vampiro, confuso, preguntó:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Creo-contestó Bella casi con un susurro- que voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Yo no tengo dientes lo suficientemente fuertes como para desgarrar a un oso.

Edward estuvo a punto de sonreir, pero se contuvo. No había pensado en eso. Se acercó al oso y desgarró la piel de su cuello con un mordisco, deteniéndose por un momento para beber un poco de la sangre de la presa. Cuando se separó del cuello del animal, se alejó un poco, dispuesto a dejarle a Bella todo el espacio que ella necesitara. Al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que bebería sangre, y no es que ambos fueran mejores amigos.

La chica se acercó al animal y con su mano alcanzó la herida que estaba en el cuello del oso. Cuando la alejó, esta estaba llena de sangre. Llevó uno de sus dedos hasta su boca y probó la sangre. No era mala. De repente, un hambre completamente irracional se apoderó de ella, y rápidamente se acercó al cuello del oso, bebiendo toda su sangre, hasta que este quedó seco. Luego, se separó de él y se miró las manos. Estas estaban llenas de sangre, hecho que hizo que se sintiera mal. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se metió en el río, dispuesta a limpiar cualquier rastro de lo que había hecho de su cuerpo.

El vampiro no sabía qué hacer, por lo que no se movió de dónde estaba, y esperó a que Bella se calmara. Tardó en hacerlo mucho menos de lo que esperaba, ya que en apenas un par de minutos ella levantó por fin la mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Tenías razón. Ya no siento el ardor.

- Me alegra saberlo. Si quieres, te acompañaré de caza una vez por semana, más o menos.

- ¿Vosotros cada cuánto coméis?

- Depende. Carlisle no necesita comer tan a menudo como nosotros, y Jasper suele tener que comer cada cinco días. Pero tú no pierdes el control ni atacas a humanos, lo cuál es un alivio, la verdad.

Edward le dirigió a Bella una sonrisa torcida, y esta se sintió nerviosa de inmediato. Le correspondió, pero sintió que hizo una mueca. Un móvil sonó. Edward supo inmediatamente que era el suyo, y contestó sin siquiera saber quién era.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estás?-dijo Rosalie al otro lado del teléfono-. Llevo buscándote más de una hora.

- Estoy de caza, Rose. No te preocupes. Volveré enseguida.

- No vas a huir de mí, hermano-le amenazó Rose para seguidamente colgar. Edward rodó los ojos y guardó el móvil, a la vez que miraba a Bella y seguía hablando.

- Lo siento, pero me parece que voy a tener que marcharme. Si no llego a casa en menos de veinte minutos, mi hermana saldrá a buscarme, y ninguno querría eso, créeme.

- Supongo que te veré el lunes.

- A no ser que haga sol-susurró el vampiro antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Bella estaba confusa. ¿No le había dicho Edward que los mitos sobre vampiros no eran ciertos? La chica quería volver a casa, pero quería alimentarse más. No podía, sin embargo. Sus dientes no tenían la suficiente fuerza. Se giró con intención de marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un gruñido. Se quedó de pie, quieta y en guardia, preparada para luchar contra aquello que se acercaba a ella. De repente, un enorme lobo negro apareció desde la espesura. Era muchísimo más grande que cualquier lobo que Bella jamás hubiera visto, por lo que sintió miedo. No obstante, el lobo no la atacó, ni pareció tener la intención de hacerlo. Bella fue retrocediendo lentamente y, cuando estuvo segura de que el lobo no iba a hacerle nada, salió corriendo de aquel lugar, convirtiéndose en una mancha borrosa.

* * *

><p>- ¡No me mientas, Edward Cullen! Sé perfectamente que ya le has contado hasta nuestra talla de ropa interior a la nueva-gritó Rosalie mientras que Edward intentaba ignorarla, a pesar de que eso fuera imposible, ya que su hermana estaba gritando tanto con su voz como con su mente.<p>

- Yo no sé tu talla de ropa interior, Rosalie-dijo, mientras que intentaba concentrarse en el piano. Desde otra habitación se escuchó a Emmett decir:

- Más te vale que no lo sepas.

- Me da igual que sepas o no mi talla de ropa interior, Edward. Lo que me importa es que estás poniendo a toda la familia en peligro y apenas le estás dando importancia.

- Ella no va a decir nada. Bella también tiene un secreto, uno que yo sé, así que si nos delata, yo la delataré a ella. Es así de simple. Pero no nos va a delatar, Rose. Ella sólo quiere vivir en paz.

- Yo también quiero eso, pero no puedo. Ella es la amenaza, Edward. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

- Ya basta, Rosalie-dijo Esme interrumpiendo la discusión-. Votamos, y salió que sí. Y puede que yo tampoco confíe en ella, pero sí confío en Edward, y él está muy seguro sobre las intenciones de esta chica, así que yo también lo estaré.

- Me alegra mucho que tengas tanta confianza en Edward, Esme, pero yo no la tengo. Presiento que nos va a pasar algo malo. Esa chica no me gusta.

- Déjalo estar, Rose-dijo Emmett apareciendo desde lo alto de las escaleras-. ¿Vamos de caza para que te distraigas un rato?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y, sin esperar a que Emmett la alcanzara, salió de la casa. Emmett sonrió hacia Edward, y siguió a su esposa hasta el bosque. Edward empezó a tocar el piano de nuevo, pero Esme lo interrumpió cuando se sentó a su lado y dijo:

- Tu hermana en parte tiene razón, Edward. No confíes excesivamente en esa chica. No la conoces de nada.

- Pero es muy buena y agradable-dijo Alice entrando a la casa con muchas bolsas en sus manos. Jasper venía detrás suya con todavía más bolsas-. Emmett y yo hemos estado con ella a la hora de las comidas, y parece de fiar.

- Yo no digo que no, cariño, sólo estoy diciendo que debéis tener cuidado-dijo Esme. Seguidamente salió al jardín, dispuesta a encargarse de las plantas. Jasper se fue hacia el piso de arriba, pero Alice se quedó mirando a su hermano a los ojos, y le dijo:

- Yo confío en ella, Edward. Y sé que tú también. Y sé que hacemos bien en confiar en ella.

- Eso espero, Alice, eso espero.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué te ha pasado? Que yo sepa, no ha llovido-dijo Renée en cuanto Bella, todavía con el pelo húmedo y la ropa empapada, entró en la casa.<p>

- Ya sabes que no soy la persona más grácil del mundo, mamá. Me he caído. Voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme. Creo que voy a pillar un trancazo...

Bella subió al piso de arriba, y fue directa al baño. Allí se dio una ducha caliente, y luego volvió a su habitación. Cuando llegó, y al ver una silueta en su cama, estuvo a punto de gritar. La persona que estaba en su cuarto se levantó, se acercó a ella y le indicó que guardara silencio. Cuando Bella supo quién era, no supo si suspirar aliviada, darle un puñetazo a la persona que había entrado a su habitación o sentir miedo. Optó por callarse y esperar a que este hablara.

* * *

><p>- ¿Sabéis dónde está Jasper?-preguntó Alice entrando a la cocina, en la que Esme, Rosalie y Edward conversaban-. Hace un buen rato que se ha marchado y todavía no ha vuelto.<p>

- Habrá ido de caza, Alice, no te preocupes-contestó Rosalie sin darle mayor importancia-. ¿Y Emmett? Me ha dicho que iba a dar un paseo para deslumbrar a las humanas hormonales de todo el pueblo, pero lleva ya varias horas fuera.

- Le estará costando más de lo que él pensaba-sugirió Edward con una sonrisa. Alice soltó una pequeña risita.

- No creo. Él siempre deslumbra a las hormonadas-dijo, siguiendo la broma de su hermano-. Ahora que, conseguir deslumbrar a las que tengan los pies sobre la tierra ya es algo más complicado.

- No estoy de broma. Esto es serio-dijo Rosalie-. Lleva desde las cuatro y media, más o menos, y ya son casi las diez. No tarda tanto en deslumbrar a nadie. Ni siquiera tú, hermanito, lo haces.

- Él es el que menos tarda, Rose, y lo sabes-comentó Alice-. Porque está soltero y no tiene tanta pinta de vampiro. Emmett y Jasper son más atemorizantes, ¿no te parece?

- Sí, por supuesto que sí.

- Hermanas para esto-dijo Edward sonriendo.

- Dejad de decir tonterias sobre deslumbrar-interrumpió Esme por primera vez la conversación-. ¿Vuestros hermanos y maridos están perdidos y lo único que os interesa es bromear?

- Tienes razón. Salgamos a buscarlos, Rose.

Rose asintió, y siguió a su hermana hacia el exterior de la casa. Esme y Edward rieron, y Edward se marchó a su habitación, dispuesto a leer un poco y a escuchar a Debussy, sin preocuparse por sus hermanos un ápice. Pero... ¿dónde estaban sus hermanos?

* * *

><p>No sé si vais a seguir leyenedo esta historia después de que haya vuelto a tardar tanto en publicar, pero sí lo hacéis, gracias.<p>

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "El buen tiempo"

Nos vemos =)


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**EL BUEN TIEMPO**

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Jasper?-preguntó Bella. El hermano que peor le caía de los Cullen se sentó y empezó a hablar.

- Sé que en mi familia todos van a confiar en ti. Quizás, hasta yo lo haré. Pero quiero que te quede clara una cosa: ellos son mi familia. Llevo muchos años sin matar a nadie, pero si tengo que matarte, lo haré.

- ¿Edward no os ha contado lo que soy?

- No.

- Por eso dices cosas estúpidas. Dudo que pudieras matarme, Jasper Hale, o Cullen, o lo que sea. Yo ya estoy muerta.

- ¿Eres como nosotros?-preguntó Jasper unos segundos después, a pesar de saber que no. Bella olía a sangre.

- Claro que no. Yo morí, una diosa me salvó y ahora me busca para acabar conmigo.

- Hera... Te escuché mencionarla el otro día. ¿Era por eso?

- Sí, exactamente.

- ¿Por qué te busca?

- Me negué a hacer lo que ella me mandó. Al final, no sirvió para nada, ya que Clara está muerta, pero no importa. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí?-preguntó el vampiro, mosqueado.

Bella se hartó de tener que estar escuchando a aquel vampiro, por lo que se acercó a él a velocidad sobrehumana, tan rápidamente que Jasper no logró captarlo. Lo agarró del cuello y, aunque el vampiro no necesitara respirar, se sintió muy incómodo. Además, le era imposible apartar aquella delicada mano de su cuello. Bella tenía mucha más fuerza de lo que podía parecer en un principio. La chica apretó aún más la mano, y Jasper soltó un pequeño gruñido. Aquello iba en contra de su naturaleza. Él era el cazador, y no la presa.

- Escúchame, Drácula. Yo estaba aquí mucho antes que tú. Nací aquí, crecí aquí, y morí aquí. No tienes ningún derecho a pedirme explicaciones sobre ello. ¿Te ha quedado claro?-preguntó Bella. Jasper, aunque con dificultad, asintió-. Muy bien. Ahora lárgate de mi casa y procura que no te encuentre en mi camino, al menos si es que aprecias tu no-vida.

Bella apartó la mano del cuello de Jasper, y se alejó un poco de él, aunque sin dejar de estar atenta a cada uno de los movimientos del chico. Este, rápidamente, desapareció de aquella habitación, a la vez que Bella sonreía burlonamente. Por aquel instante, y aunque con mucha más fuerza, se había sentido como la Bella anterior, la Bella viva. Y le había encantado.

* * *

><p>- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?-preguntó Rosalie cuando Emmett entró en la casa. Llevaba una mancha de sangre en la camisa, y no parecía muy feliz.<p>

- Me encontré una cierva-contestó-. Estaba a punto de morir. No la podía dejar así, y aun así sentí pena de ella por ahorrarle el sufrimiento.

- ¿Por qué? Matas ciervos cada semana.

- Siento que fue intencionado. Que alguien quería que la cierva sufriera.

- ¿Y qué puede ser?

- No lo sé. Olía a perro mojado.

* * *

><p>El lunes, y a pesar de lo que Bella quería, hizo buen tiempo. Salió el sol, hizo calor, y la gente se vistió con la ropa más fresca, y a la vez la menos usada. El buen tiempo no era muy común en el pueblo de Forks.<p>

Bella siempre había amado aquellos días, pero no precisamente aquel. Su nueva amistad con Edward, Alice y Emmett había hecho que no tuviera mucho aprecio a los días soleados, dado que los vampiros no salían los días de sol. Aún así, el sol la alegró un poco, ya que su vida no era la más alegre durante aquellos días. Se vistió con un vestido a rayas amarillas y blancas, con un cinturón marrón. Llevó unas gladiadoras blancas, y una cazadora vaquera. Cogió un bolso y se fue a clase pronto, ya que antes pensaba pasarse por el hospital. Sabía que el doctor Cullen no estaría ahí, y eso facilitaba las cosas aún más.

Entró ahí, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, robó unas cuantas bolsas de sangre. Sabía que eso no estaba bien, y que tendría que beber sangre animal, tal y como hacían los Cullen, pero Bella sólo quería probar. Las guardó en su coche, aprovechando que no habría vampiros que la olieran y descubrieran a su alrededor, y fue a clase.

Allí, el día pasó sin contratiempos, y Bella comió junto a Irina. Cuando tocó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases, se dirigió a donde Mike esperaba a su hermano y lo saludó, con efusividad. El buen tiempo había hecho feliz a la chica. Cogió el coche y fue rápidamente hasta su casa. Cogió las bolsas de sangre y las escondió, teniendo mucho cuidado de que su olor pasara desapercibido, incluso para un vampiro. Las guardó todas excepto una, que derramó en un vaso. La calentó, intentando que se pareciera a la temperatura de la sangre del oso al que había matado el otro día y, sin molestarse en ir a su habitación para que no la descubrieran, bebió. Era mucho más dulce que la sangre animal, y terminó el vaso en segundos. Estaba decidido: iba a beber sangre humana.

* * *

><p>Algo más tarde, recibió una llamada. Era Edward. Contestó, aunque sin muchas ganas. Estaba leyendo <em>Cumbres Borrascosas".<em>

- ¿Sí?

- Hola, Bella-saludó el vampiro al otro lado-. Quería enseñarte una cosa, si me permites.

- Dudo que puedas hacerlo por teléfono, genio.

- Quiero que vayas al prado al que fuimos el otro día. Ahí es donde te enseñaré lo que tengo pensado.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo?

- En cuanto terminemos esta conversación. Pero primero tengo que hablar contigo-dijo, y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Bella no dijo nada-. Sé que Jasper estuvo en tu casa anoche. Y que lo amenazaste. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Él me amenazó primero, Edward. Además, se lo merecía. Se cree que por ser un vampiro y por estar en Forks desde hace un par de años tiene derecho a cualquier cosa. Si se parara a pensar, aunque sea por un segundo, se daría cuenta de que yo no quiero que nada le pase a este lugar. Aquí está toda mi vida.

- Lo sé. Aún así, no deberías andar por ahí amenazando a la gente.

- Y tú no deberías andar por ahí extinguiendo animales.

- _Touché. _Nos vemos.

Cuando colgó, Bella sonrió. Cada vez le gustaba más la relación que tenía con cada uno de los Cullen.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al prado, Bella volvió a sentirse tan viva como la primera vez. Dejó que sus sentidos se expandieran, y notó una presencia no muy lejos de ella, aunque invisible. Era Edward. Se giró justo a tiempo de ver como este aparecía entre los árboles, pero sin llegar a pisar el claro. Sin llegar a pisar la franja de sol. Era como si lo evitara, pensó Bella, pero, tal y como él le había dicho, todos los mitos sobre vampiros eran mentira. Aquel también, ¿verdad?<p>

- ¿Vas a salir?-preguntó algo molesta un par de minutos después, durante los cuales Edward no se había movido un ápice.

- Espera un poco, Bella, esto no es fácil para mí-contestó él, cerrando los ojos. Bella puso los brazos en jarras, pero esperó.

No tuvo que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Apenas unos segundos después, Edward suspiró y comenzó a avanzar, sin abrir los ojos. Lo hizo despacio, y Bella empezó a desesperarse, aunque no hizo ningún gesto. Cuando el vampiro apareció en el claro, y los rayos de sol alcanzaron su piel, Bella no pudo evitar que una expresión boquiabierta adornara su cara. El chico brillaba, lo hacía como si miles de diamantes formaran parte de su cuerpo. Si a Bella Edward le había parecido hermoso en su estado natural, en ese momento se quedó sin palabras. Era el ser más hermoso que había visto jamás. Ni siquiera la belleza de cada uno de los dioses que había conocido alcanzaba la belleza del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

- Di algo-dijo Edward minutos después abriendo los ojos, al comprobar que Bella era incapaz de hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

- No lo sé, pero tú eres la única persona fuera de mi familia que me ha visto así.

Bella no dijo nada, pero empezó a avanzar hacia él, lentamente, con una mano extendida. Edward volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se sentía algo incómodo. Era la primera vez que alguien fuera de su familia lo veía así, y sentía miedo de que Bella pensara que era un bicho raro. Aunque, obviamente, ambos estaban en una situación parecida: ambos estaban muertos y tenían poderes sobrenaturales. La chica, sin embargo, no brillaba a la luz del sol.

Cuando el vampiro sintió el suave roce de la mano de la chica en su mejilla, suspiró imperceptiblemente para humano. Pero Bella no era humana, por lo que pudo escucharlo perfectamente. No sabía si era un suspiro feliz, o incómodo. Quiso apartar la mano, pero Edward la sujetó con una de las suyas, impidiendo que ella la moviera. Parecía que no se sentía mal. A ambos les sorprendía no notar nada. Bella se sorprendió al notar que su piel seguía teniendo el mismo tacto que de normal: suave y fuerte. A Edward le sorprendía no sentir el temor, ni el asco, en su tacto. Era la primera vez que se sentía a gusto siendo lo que era.

- ¿Quieres que diga algo?-preguntó Bella minutos después, apartando la mano con una sonrisa-. Probablemente sea una estupidez.

- Di lo que quieras.

- Parecen cristales Swarovski-dijo, y Edward rió en silencio.

- ¿Eso es un cumplido?

- Es un comentario-contestó Bella. Quería seguir hablando, pero su móvil sonó. Era su padre-. ¿Sí?

- Necesitamos que vuelvas a casa, Bella. Es importante. Aquí hay una mujer que quiere verte.

- ¿Quién es?

- No nos ha dicho su nombre. Pero ha dicho que viene de parte de Hera.

* * *

><p>¿No he tardado tanto esta vez, verdad? Creo que no.<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá en el siguiente? ¿Y quién quiso hacerle daño a la cierva?

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

El outfit en mi perfil, como ya es costumbre.

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "Pidiendo ayuda".

Nos vemos =)


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**PIDIENDO AYUDA**

- Papá, no hagas nada. Dile que volveré enseguida.

- De acuerdo, Bella-dijo Charlie, y después colgó. Parecía como si lo hubieran obligado a hacerlo.

Bella no podía comprender por qué le estaba ocurriendo eso a ella. Ella no había hecho nada malo y, sin embargo, parecía que era la culpable de todo. Ahora no era ella la única que estaba en peligro. Su familia estaba en riesgo, y eso era impensable para la chica. Nunca se había llevado muy bien con ellos, pero eran lo único que tenía, y no estaba dispuesta a perderlos. Se giró hacia Edward, con la intención de explicarle lo ocurrido, pero este ya había escuchado la conversación, y asentía con la cabeza suavemente. Bella también asintió, y le dijo:

- Tienes que conseguir que tu familia no me haga nada. Al menos, por ahora. No tengo tiempo de ocuparme de una familia de vampiros.

- Te prometo que no van a hacerte nada. Y, si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo. Todos estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte. Incluso Rosalie y Jasper.

Bella volvió a asentir, y seguidamente desapareció. Edward suspiró, y se dispuso a seguirla. Tenía que averiguar más sobre su nueva "amiga"...

* * *

><p>Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Bella se permitió respirar por primera vez desde que había salido del prado. Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión, y su madre se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del salón, leyendo una revista de cotilleo. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad que la había invadido al saber que sus padres se encontraban bien se esfumó cuando distinguió una figura al fondo. La reconoció de inmediato. Su nombre era Renata. Llevaba sirviendo a Hera muchísimo más tiempo que Bella, siglos incluso. Era de las únicas personas en aquel lugar que Bella odiaba de verdad.<p>

- Hola, Isabella-dijo ella, acercándose a donde Bella se había detenido, haciendo resonar los tacones de sus botines negros-. No puedo decir que sea un placer verte.

- ¿Qué quieres, Renata?

- Transmitirte un mensaje. Habría preferido matarte, pero Hera no me lo ha permitido. Me ha dicho que me dejará torturarte cuando te atrapemos.

- El mensaje, Renata. Di lo que sea y lárgate.

- Tranquilízate, querida. Hablaré sólo cuando quiera. No estás en condiciones de apremiarme. Vengo a decirte que esto es la guerra. Si no cedes y te entregas directamente a Hera, acabaremos contigo. Tienes una semana, cariño. Si para entonces no has venido voluntariamente, vendremos a por ti. Y es una promesa. Más vale que empieces a preparar la maleta, Isabella. Dentro de nada te vas a mudar-terminó, con una diabólica sonrisa. Después, se dirigió a la puerta, caminando lentamente.

Bella se decidió. Rápidamente, y en completo silencio, avanzó hacia la mujer, y la agarró por el cuello en el justo momento en el que Renata abría la puerta. Un hombre entró rápidamente en la casa. Era Edward. Sin embargo, Bella no le hizo mucho caso, y lanzó a Renata contra la pared. Esta gimió de dolor, y un Edward sorprendido condujo a Charlie y Renée al piso de arriba. Bella agarró un cuchillo y se lo clavó a la mujer en el estómago, a pesar de que así fuera imposible matarla. Esta soltó un gruñido muy poco natural y se levantó rápidamente. Se abalanzó sobre Bella, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo, y la agarró del cuello. Hizo presión, hasta el punto de que la sangre dejó de circular hacia la cabeza de la chica, haciendo que esta fuera todavía más pálida y que su cerebro empezara a dejar de funcionar.

Y Edward se decidió.

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había peleado con una persona, pero no había olvidado cómo hacerlo. Se acercó a ella, y la agarró del pelo. Súbitamente y con un golpe seco, golpeó su cabeza contra la pared. La sangre empezó a manar, pero Edward no se sintió nada atraído hacia ella. Renata cayó inerte al suelo. Bella estaba empezando a recuperar el color, y giró la cabeza hacia el vampiro, vocalizando una palabra, aunque sin que ningún sonido saliera de sus labios: "Gracias". Él asintió, y la cogió en brazos. La llevó al piso de arriba, y la recostó en su cama. Luego, consiguió que Renée y Charlie se acercaran a Bella para que esta los convenciera de que nada de lo que había ocurrido era cierto. Cuando ambos hubieron olvidado todo, Edward se llevó el cuerpo de Renata y la enterró en el bosque. Luego, volvió a la casa de Bella, y se quedó vigilando como esta dormía. Desde aquel momento, iba a ser su protector.

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde está Edward?-preguntó Rosalie de madrugada, cuando su hermano no apareció-. Primero Emmett y Jasper y ahora Edward. Aquí ocurre algo.<p>

- Estoy aquí, Rose. No te preocupes-dijo Edward, entrando a la casa. Todos en la mansión Cullen notaron el olor a sangre humana. Esme agarró a su hijo por la barbilla y miró sus ojos, intentando detectar el tono borgoña de los vampiros que beben sangre humana.

- Por Dios, Edward, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿De dónde viene el olor a sangre humana?

- Tenemos que ayudar a Isabella, mamá...

* * *

><p>- Ni hablar, Edward. No lo voy a consentir-dijo Bella la mañana siguiente.<p>

El sol seguía adornando el día, por lo que los Cullen no habían podido ir a clase. Bella tampoco había ido a clases, planeando la estrategia con la que podría escapar de Hera. Sin embargo, Bella había enviado un mensaje a Edward en el que le pedía que se encontraran en el prado. Él había aceptado, por supuesto.

El día anterior había estado intentando convencer a su familia de que ayudaran a Bella a escapar de Bella. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Alice había estado de acuerdo de inmediato, pero Jasper y Rosalie no habían accedido. Edward les había contado todo, y los Hale pensaban que era un suicidio ayudar a la chica. Y es que, ¿cómo se escapa de una diosa? Edward no había sido capaz de responder a eso. Carlisle le dijo que ofreciera a Bella la ayuda de los cinco, y eso fue lo que él hizo al día siguiente.

Cuando la encontró en el prado, Bella ya se había decidido a volver a ser quién era antes de su muerte. Llevaba un vestido a rayas rosas y blancas, junto con un cinturón marrón. Llevaba una cazadora de cuero marrón colgando de su brazo, y unos tacones altísimos, también del mismo color. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que a la chica le sería imposible caminar con esos zapatos por el bosque, pero ella no tropezó ni vaciló en ningún momento. La chica había sentido la mirada de Edward sobre ella cuando la había visto con su estilo de ropa anterior, pero ella estaba más allá de eso.

Le había explicado quién era Renata, y por qué la odiaba tanto. Cuando se conocieron, Bella, que todavía estaba un poco desconcertada por su propia muerte, había pedido ayuda a Renata, pero esta se había negado. La mujer odiaba a los recién llegados, pero sobre todo a Bella, ya que Hera estaba encantada con ella. Intentó hacerle la vida imposible, y la había metido en problemas varias veces.

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, Edward le ofreció la ayuda de su familia, pero Bella no parecía muy dispuesta a dejarse ayudar.

- ¿Por qué no? Te ayudé con Renata, te podemos ayudar con Hera.

- ¿Por qué eres incapaz de entenderlo? Es una diosa, Edward. Te matará chasqueando los dedos.

- ¿Y a ti no?

- Yo ya estoy muerta-contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- Y yo también. Tu corazón late, el mío no.

- Tu cerebro funciona, el mío no-respondió Bella, ampliando aun más su sonrisa.

- No digas eso. No es verdad.

- Sí que lo es. ¿Cómo demonios se me ocurrió venir a Forks, y poner en peligro a toda mi familia?

- Tenías que huir. Y es lógico que pensaras en tu casa como el primer lugar al que huir.

- No voy a arriesgar la vida de tu familia, Edward. Yo tengo mis propios contactos a los que pedir ayuda.

- ¿Y quiénes son?

- Ya lo verás-contestó ella misteriosamente, a la vez que desaparecía del prado.

* * *

><p>- Necesito vuestra ayuda.<p>

- Lo sabemos.

- ¿Me ayudaréis?

- ¿Acaso tenemos otra opción?

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, cuando ya había anochecido, Bella se dirigió al bosque. Dos personas se encontraban detrás de ella: Edward y Jasper. Cuando había llamado a Edward para invitarlo a conocer a sus "contactos" en el bosque, este había accedido encantado. Jasper, en cambio, había venido porque formaba parte del trato. Si los Cullen iban a estar implicados con Bella, tenían que estar informados. Siempre. Rosalie también había querido ir, pero Edward no le había dejado. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos Hale le tuviera mucho aprecio a Bella, en aquellos momentos Edward confiaba más en Jasper. Rosalie estaba demasiado alterada, y además, estaba intentando averiguar por qué alguien había hecho daño a aquella cierva junto a Emmett.<p>

Bella se encontró con los dos vampiros poco antes de llegar a un claro, en el que ya esperaban los contactos de Bella. Edward sonrió en cuanto vio a la chica, pero Jasper la ignoró por completo, y siguió caminando hacia el claro. Ella, sin embargo, lo detuvo antes de llegar.

- Ten cuidado. Te matarán si te presentas así.

- Me alegra saber que te preocupas por mi supervivencia-dijo Jasper con ironía.

- Si te mataran, tu hermana vendría a por mí. No tengo tiempo de matarla.

Cuando se calló, continuó avanzando hacia el claro, y sonrió diabólicamente al ver a las cinco personas que estaban ahí. Sus nombres eran Sarah, Caroline, Dianna, Joseph y Cole. Eran como ella.

No llevaban mucho tiempo menos que ella siendo lo que eran, pero Hera ya los había echado, y los habría matado de no ser por Bella. Esta los había ayudado a salir del lugar en el que los habían secuestrado antes de la muerte, y no la habían descubierto. Por eso estaban en deuda con ella, y Bella se aprovechaba bastante de eso.

- Hola, chicos-saludó, contenta. A sus espaldas, Jasper y Edward contuvieron el aliento. Aquellos seres, iguales a Bella, olían bastante parecido a la chica, y aquella concentración les provocó mucha sed-. Me alegro de veros.

- No digas chorradas, Isabella-dijo Caroline. Era la única que se atrevía a enfrentarla, pero a Bella no le molestaba-. Lo único de lo que te alegras es de poder amargar nuestra existencia un poco más.

- Puede ser. Pero no perdamos el tiempo. Necesito que me ayudéis con un asunto. ¿Lo haréis?

- Ya sabes que sí-contestó Joseph.

- ¿Qué os parece si enfrentamos a Hera?

Las reacciones fueron inesperadas. Caroline soltó un gritito, sorprendida. Dianna perdió el color, y se desmayó. Joseph abrió los ojos muy asustado. Cole sonrió; él era el más valiente de todos, y no tenía miedo de nada, ni siquiera de una diosa. Pero la reacción más sorprendente fue la de Sarah, que empezó a correr. Aunque lo que de verdad sorprendió a los dos vampiros no fue su huida, sino la reacción de Bella: la alcanzó en segundos y la mató, partiéndole el cuello.

"¿Dónde demonios nos hemos metido, Edward?" pensó Jasper, y Edward negó con la cabeza. Esto iba a ser su ruina absoluta.

* * *

><p>De nuevo, siento haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido que estudiar más de lo esperado para los examenes finales. Espero poder actualizar más rápido a partir de la semana que viene, en serio.<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Y los nuevos personajes? Podéis comentarlo.

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

El outfit en mi perfil, como ya es costumbre.

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "Perro mojado".

Nos vemos =)


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**PERRO MOJADO**

- Bien, creo que tendré que ser la encargada de las presentaciones-dijo Bella apenas unos minutos después de matar a Sarah, volviéndose hacia los demás con una sonrisa-. Edward, Jasper, estos son Caroline-empezó, señalando a la chica rubia, que todavía no se había recuperado del susto-, Joseph-Bella señaló al chico de pelo claro-, Cole-continuó, señalando al único de los chicos que no tenía miedo, de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes-y Dianna-siguió, señalando a la chica que se había desmayado-. La muerta es Sarah.

- La asesinada, querrás decir-corrigió Caroline. Bella asintió.

- Chicos, estos son Edward Cullen y Jasper Hale. Son vampiros.

Por segunda vez en apenas minutos, diferentes reacciones ocurrieron en los recién llegados. Caroline sonrió, sobre todo hacia Jasper. Joseph volvió a abrir mucho los ojos, y Cole arqueó una ceja. Seguidamente, se lanzó hacia ellos.

Bella debería haberse sorprendido, pero no lo hizo. Jasper y Edward, en cambio, sí que lo hicieron, por lo que no pudieron reaccionar. Cole se lanzó primero sobre Edward, derribándolo y haciendo que este se desconcentrara. Luego, veloz como un rayo, se abalanzó sobre Jasper, pero este ya se había preparado. Estuvieron peleando durante varios minutos, durante los cuales Edward apenas participó, y al final, cuando Bella los detuvo, no quedó muy claro quién había ganado y quién no.

- Me alegra ver que sigues estando en forma, Cole-comentó Bella tiempo después, cuando todos se dirigían a casa de los Cullen para preparar el plan.

- Por supuesto que lo estoy, Bella. Ya deberías saber que siempre lo estoy.

- Es verdad-admitió la chica, cuando dislumbraron la mansión Cullen.

- Vaya-dijo una recién despierta Dianna al ver la enorme casa en la que vivía la familia de vampiros.

Rosalie apareció de repente con su coche, gritando hacia sus hermanos. Edward sólo rodó los ojos, pero Jasper la hizo callar y empezó a hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Le contó quiénes eran los que iban a ayudar a Bella y su reacción frente a lo que Bella les contó. Rosalie sólo pensó que aquellas personas eran demasiado cobardes, por lo que dijo:

- Si tenéis miedo, no pasa nada. Ya iremos nosotros a por ella.

- Dos cosas, querida rubia-dijo Bella alzando dos dedos-. Primera, tú no vas a ir a por ella, por si no lo recuerdas. Dijiste que no ibas a ayudar. Y segundo, tú también deberías tener miedo. Es una diosa, Rosalie, una de verdad. No te estás enfrentando a nadie que esté a tu nivel. Los dioses son inmortales. Vosotros, los vampiros, sois difíciles de matar. Pero ella es indestructible. Lo único que haremos será inutilizarla.

- Sí, lo que tú digas.

- Bella tiene razón, rubia-interrumpió Cole-. Nadie ha salido con vida de ninguna batalla contra un dios. Y Hera es una diosa poderosa, muy poderosa. No te metas en esto si no quieres romperte las uñas.

- No te preocupes. Sé cuidar de mí misma.

- Basta ya. Me estáis aburriendo-dijo Bella, y todos se giraron hacia ella-. Tenemos que hacer algo ya, o Hera se nos va a adelantar, y entonces sí que estaremos perdidos. Deberíamos haber conservado el cuerpo de Renata y enviárselo por partes.

- Eso sólo ocurre en las películas de terror, Bella.

- Lo sé, pero siempre funciona. Da miedo.

* * *

><p>Carlisle y Esme habían salido a cazar. Sabían que era mejor que se quedaran en casa mientras que sus hijos no estuvieran, pero necesitaban alimentarse. No fueron muy lejos, por tanto. Y no pudieron alimentarse debidamente antes de ver algo que los sorprendió. Un lobo. Era de pelaje oscuro, y era enorme.<p>

No era un lobo corriente. A ambos les pareció que era un licántropo. Y estaba matando a una cierva. No lo hacía por hambre, a decir verdad, ni siquiera se estaba alimentando. Simplemente, la estaba destrozando. Carlisle se abalanzó sobre el lobo, pero este se percató del movimiento y se lanzó hacia el vampiro al mismo tiempo. Se enzarzaron en una lucha. A su lado, la cierva sufría. Esme, incapaz de observarlo más, se acercó al animal y le partió el cuello. Luego, acompañó a su marido en la pelea con el lobo.

Sin embargo, y después de varios minutos, el lobo escapó. Carlisle y Esme lo siguieron durante un rato, pero el lobo era igual de rápido que ellos, por lo que no pudieron darle alcance antes de que el animal entrara en terreno de los Quileute.

- ¿Crees que es uno de ellos?-preguntó Esme mientras que observaban como el lobo se perdía entre la maleza.

- Tiene que serlo-contestó Carlisle-. También huele a perro mojado.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvieron a la mansión, y gracias a una visión que tuvo Alice, todos sabían qué había ocurrido, y salieron a recibirlos, incluidos Bella y los nuevos contactos. Carlisle y Esme no estaban en muy buenas condiciones, y apenas se habían alimentado, por lo que seguían hambrientos y débiles. Pero eso no importaba en aquel momento.<p>

- Hay que hablar con los Quileutes-dijo Carlisle nada mas entrar-. No podemos permitir que algo así ocurra.

- Lo sabemos, pero no podemos hacer nada de momento-dijo Emmett-. Rose y yo no hemos encontrado nada, a excepción de unas huellas que llevan a su territorio.

- Si queréis-interrumpió Bella-, yo puedo avisarles. No soy como vosotros, y puedo ir dónde me dé la gana, como ya sabréis.

- Te lo agradecería, Bella. No podemos dejar que más cosas como esta ocurran-dijo Esme, sonriendo hacia la chica.

Después de eso, cambiaron de tema. Empezaron a hablar sobre qué podían hacer para derrotar a Hera. No llegaron a ninguna conclusión exacta, pero sí empezaron a armar un plan con el que podrían infiltrarse en la guardia de Bella. Uno de ellos, que resultó ser Joseph, se presentaría ante otro dios, que todavía no habían elegido, y se ofrecería para trabajar junto a él. Así, podría acercarse a Hera e investigar sobre lo que ella planeaba, para después contárselo a Bella y que esta, junto a los Cullen y todos los demás, pudiera contraatacar.

Al final, cuando ya casi había amanecido, Joseph, Dianna, Caroline y Cole se marcharon a Port Angeles, donde se alojarían, y Bella se fue a su casa, mientras que su mente empezaba a idear planes alternativos.

Por si acaso.

* * *

><p>Cualquier persona se habría sentido algo ridícula llevando un vestido azul de Michael Kors, unos tacones altos marrones de Rachel Zoe, un blazer blanco de Armani y un bolso azul y marron de Christian Louboutin en un lugar como la reserva Quileute, en la que la gente se vestía siempre de la manera más cómoda posible, y en la que no había gente rica.<p>

Pero Bella no. Ella caminaba con seguridad, avanzando hasta que encontró alguien a quien preguntar dónde podía encontrar a Sam Uley. Carlisle le había dicho que él era el líder de la manada, y que tenía que convencerle de que hablara con los Cullen. Le preguntó a una chica que trabajaba en una pequeña tienda de comida, y esta le dijo dónde se encontraba su casa. También le dijo que lo más probable sería que si no estuviera en su casa estuviera en la playa, por lo que Bella se dirigió hacia allá desde el primer momento.

Allí lo vio, pero no estaba solo. Eran un grupo de cinco chicos, entre los cuales Bella sólo pudo reconocer a Sam y a Jacob. Jacob había sido su mejor amigo cuando ambos eran pequeños, pero se habían distanciado cuando empezaron el instituto. Estaban a punto de saltar de un acantilado, y Bella supo que Sam sería el primero, por lo que se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió descalza a la playa. Allí, esperó.

Cuando Sam vio a Bella, frunció el ceño. Él sabía que Bella había muerto. Había sido él quien había encontrado su cuerpo. Y nadie se había encargado de contarle la mentira, por lo que él siempre había supuesto que la habían enterrado. Lo hicieron, a decir verdad.

Bella sonrió y, sin perder el tiempo, dijo:

- No voy a contarte nada. Carlisle Cullen quiere hablar contigo, lobito. Y es importante. Contacta con él. Adiós.

Bella se giró y empezó a caminar, mientras que uno de los chicos que Bella no conocía saltaba del acantilado. Sam la agarró del brazo y la hizo girar, pero Bella no se enfadó. Se quedó callada, esperando a que el chico dijera algo.

- Estabas muerta.

- Y lo sigo estando. Pero es mejor que no sepáis nada. Tengo que marcharme. No le digas nada a Jacob.

- ¿Me contarás lo que te ha ocurrido?

- Depende. En serio, tienes que hablar con los Cullen. No es que a mí me importe lo que está ocurriendo, pero estarán desconcentrados si no lo arreglan y no me servirán de ayuda. Adiós, Sam.

Sin decir nada más, Bella se marchó, en el mismo momento en el que Jacob saltaba del acantilado. Sam sabía que tendría que contarle que Bella estaba aquí, que había vuelto, pero no fue capaz. La chica lo había prohibido, y esa nueva Bella daba mucho más miedo que la anterior.

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde, Sam se presentó en casa de los Cullen, junto a Jared y Paul. Embry y Jacob no habían venido por dos motivos: porque todavía eran inestables, y porque Jacob no tenía que saber que Bella estaba en Forks. Había estado pensando en el tema, y puede que Bella tuviera razón. Si Jacob descubría que su mejor amiga estaba de vuelta, puede que no pudiera controlarse e hiciera locuras. Eso le pegaba a Jacob.<p>

Carlisle fue el que abrió la puerta, y lo hizo con una sonrisa. Ninguno de los recién llegados correspondió a esa sonrisa, pero tampoco parecían estar de mal humor. Se mostraban cautos, simplemente. Carlisle los invitó a pasar, y los lobos descubrieron que el vampiro se encontraba solo en la enorme mansión. Los demás no debían estar muy lejos, pero se mantenían ocultos. Carlisle fue el primero en hablar.

- Siento si os habéis sentido obligados a venir, pero creo que este es un tema importante. Mi hijo Emmett encontró una cierva moribunda. Su cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado, y olía como vosotros. Y anoche, mi esposa y yo encontramos un lobo de pelaje oscuro torturando a otra cierva.

- Nosotros no hemos sido-dijo Jared-. Se lo puedo asegurar. Nosotros no somos así, no matamos animales indefensos, a diferencia de vosotros.

- Lo sé, pero sé que es alguien cercano o parecido a vosotros, y creo que deberíais ayudar a encontrarlo. Lamentablemente, mi familia está metida en otro asunto, pero no podemos permitir que se torture animales de esa manera. Eso es inhumano.

- Usted no es humano, doctor Cullen-replicó Sam enfadado, mientras que se daba la vuelta y se marchaba de la mansión, seguido de Paul y Jared-. Empieze por ahí.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente, lo siento. Sé que no tengo perdón, lo siento. Dije que iba a publicar más seguido, pero no he tenido tiempo de utilizar el ordenador. Aun así, creo que esta vez sí, tocará publicar más a menudo.<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Quién creéis que ha torturado a esas ciervas? ¿Qué pensáis que pasará con los Quileute? Podéis comentarlo.

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

El outfit en mi perfil, como ya es costumbre.

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "Jacob".

Nos vemos =)


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**JACOB**

- ¿Qué dios podríamos usar?-preguntó Bella aquella noche.

Bella, Caroline, Joseph, Dianna y Cole estaban en la habitación del último en un motel de Port Ángeles. Llevaban ya varias horas pensando, aunque nadie había dicho nada hasta entonces. Y es que la decisión que debían tomar era una complicada: ¿con qué dios debían mandar a Joseph? Este, precisamente, no parecía muy hablador ni contento, y ni siquiera había saludado a Bella cuando esta había entrado a la habitación. No sabía por qué tenía que ser él el que se infiltraría, y temía por su vida.

- Uno lo bastante estúpido como para que no se de cuenta del plan-contestó Cole, como si fuera obvio.

- Eso ya lo sabemos, inteligente-dijo Dianna, fulminándolo con la mirada-. ¿No se supone que tú eres aquí el científico, el que lo sabe todo? No pareces ser muy de ayuda.

- Por lo menos, no me desmayo ante las noticias.

- Basta-interrumpió Bella-, parecéis niños pequeños. ¿Qué dios es débil? O al menos al que no le den mucha importancia.

- ¿Y si nos estamos equivocando?-tomó parte por primera vez Caroline- Puede que no tengamos que buscar a un dios débil, sino a uno poderoso. Si Joseph está con un dios poderoso, nadie podrá estar en contra. ¿Qué os parece Zeus?-terminó, sonriendo abiertamente.

Cole también sonrió, dispuesto a ser él el voluntario si con eso tenía la oportunidad de estar con el rey de los dioses. Joseph movió negativamente la cabeza, asustado, pero no dijo nada. Dianna ocultó la cabeza entre las manos, y sollozó levemente. Bella permaneció impasible. Al final, fue ella la que habló, unos minutos después.

- Me parece bien. ¿Podrás hacerlo, o tengo que enviar a Cole?-preguntó, dirigiéndose a Joseph y suavizando levemente la mirada.

Joseph sabía que, en el fondo, Bella no estaba dándole ninguna opción. Si él contestaba que no, acabaría del mismo modo que Sarah. Al menos, si Bella la mataba, lo haría de manera rápida. En cambio, si Hera se enteraba del plan, lo mataría de manera dolorosa. Estuvo a punto de negar con la cabeza, pero antes levantó la cabeza, y dirigió una última mirada a Bella. Y ella comprendió.

- No voy a matarte, Josh. Te necesito. Sarah era inútil en esta misión, ni siquiera se por qué la llamé. Tú, en cambio, eres buen luchador. Sé que serás imprescindible en la lucha contra Hera.

- Acepto.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Bella se reunió con los Cullen, vestida con un top rosa, pitillos blancos, manoletinas blancas y un blazer negro. Enormes ojeras aparecían debajo de sus ojos, a pesar de que esta estuviera maquillada. Cuando entró, vio que los Cullen estaban manteniendo unar reunión en el comedor. Sin anunciarse siquiera, entró en el comedor, pero no interrumpió la conversación que los vampiros estaban manteniendo. Al parecer, los Quileute habían visitado a los vampiros la tarde anterior.<p>

Carlisle, que estaba hablando en ese momento, se calló y dirigió una sonrisa hacia la recién llegada, mientras que Edward se levantaba de su silla y se la ofrecía. En cualquier otro momento ella se habría negado, pero no había dormido nada en los últimos dos días, y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. En cuanto se sentó, y sin siquiera abrir la boca, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, y suspiró. Nadie dijo nada hasta que ella se hubo recuperado.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, volvía a ser la Bella de siempre, y sonreía.

- Tengo amigos muy inteligentes-dijo, y todos los vampiros esperaron a sus siguientes palabras-. Caroline tuvo la idea de mandar a Joseph con Zeus, y la verdad es que es una idea mucho mejor. Nadie osaría a meterse con él, por lo que no hay riesgo de que lo maten. Al menos en un primer momento.

- ¿Y para qué quieres a los demás?-preguntó Rosalie, que no les tenía mucho aprecio.

- Cole es mucho más fuerte que todos vosotros. Caroline es despiadada, y muy inteligente, como ya habréis comprobado. Y Dianna tiene un as bajo la manga que no surtiría gran efecto si os contara cuál es. Ahora yo pregunto, ¿para qué te quiero a ti?

- Soy fuerte, y buena luchadora.

- Pero puedes morir, y eso sería un gran problema, ya que toda tu familia querría ir a tu entierro. A tu segundo entierro. Me quedaría sólo con cuatro personas, tres si tenemos en cuenta que puede que maten a Joseph. A mi me parecen todo inconvenientes.

- No voy a abandonar a mi familia-dijo Rosalie, mosqueada.

- Ni yo a mis amigos.

- De acuerdo-se resignó la vampira.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hasta saber qué quiere hacerte Hera?-preguntó Alice.

- Esperar, vivir, descubrir al torturador de ciervas. Lo que haría la gente normal. Y entrenar.

- ¿Entrenar?-preguntó Esme.

- No sabéis enfrentaros a dioses. Ni a siervos de dioses. Os apuesto lo que queráis a que puedo con todos vosotros a la vez.

- No, gracias-dijo Rosalie-. ¿Y dónde se supone que está la diferencia?

- Los siervos de los vampiros pasan años entrenando sin parar. No exagero. Yo estuve tres años, día y noche, entrenando. Allá no tenemos necesidades, a no ser que Hera quiera, por lo que no nos cansabamos, no teníamos hambre. Sólo luchábamos, practicábamos y matábamos. He matado a mucha gente. Igual no tanta como vosotros, vampiritos, pero si de peor manera. Era muy divertido. Por otra parte, la presencia de un Dios es capaz de dejarte de rodillas ante él. Y si alguno de ellos te ordena que hagas algo, tú lo harás, tanto si te dice que le limpies los zapatos como si te dice que mates a tu familia.

- Pero tú no le hiciste caso-intervino Edward.

- Ella no me ordenó que matara. No llegó a hacerlo. Confiaba demasiado en mí y en mi habilidad para matar a la gente a la que aprecio-terminó con frialdad, y Edward advirtió por primera vez lo que la chica había sufrido al matar a sus amigos. Fue a decir algo, pero ella continuó-. Así que ya lo sabes, rubia. Intenta que no haya mucha madera cerca si algún día te acercas a un dios.

- La madera no...-empezó a decir Rosalie, pero se interrumpió cuando alguien entró en el comedor, completamente furioso.

Todos se levantaron de inmediato, y los vampiros, exceptuando a Carlisle, se pusieron en posición defensiva. Bella sólo miró al licántropo que acababa de entrar. Era Jacob. Cuando Bella era humana, el chico había tenido dos años menos que ella, pero ahora ya tenía tres años más, y Bella admiró lo mucho que sus genes lobunos lo habían cambiado. Era mucho más alto que ella, más o menos de la altura de Emmett. Sus facciones se habían endurecido, y un tatuaje con el símbolo de los Quileute. Parecía muy nervioso, y temblaba, como si estuviera próximo a la transformación.

- Hola, Jacob-saludó Bella, sin sentir ningún miedo. Ella sabía por qué estaba ahí. Su padre le había dicho que le había contado que su hija había vuelto a casa. Y también sabía que no iba a transformarse. Sólo estaba furioso, después de cinco años pensando que su mejor amiga estaba muerta.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decirme? ¿"Hola, Jacob"? He estado años echándote de menos, pensando que tú estabas muerta, ¿y estabas de vacaciones en España?

- No estaba en España, Jacob. Estaba muerta.

Jacob miró a su alrededor, llegando a la conclusión a la que llegaría cualquiera.

- Tú no... Tú no puedes ser...

- No soy un vampiro.

- ¿Y entonces qué eres?

- El demonio-dijo Emmett, tomando una postura mucho más relajada-. Eso es exactamente lo que es. Lo que no comprendo es cómo podía estar con Hera en vez de con Hades en el Infierno...

- ¿¡Qué!-preguntó Jacob, que no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Cuando morí, aparecí en lo que se podría llamar El Olimpo, y me convertí en sierva de Hera. Cinco años después, la he desobedecido y me he tenido que escapar al plano mortal. Ahora estoy planeando acabar con ella-terminó, con una deslumbrante.

- Si yo no me convirtiera en lobo y no estuviéramos en una habitación llena de vampiros, llamaría al manicomio.

- ¿Eso significa que me crees?-preguntó Bella, avanzando hacia su amigo. Él asintió, y entonces ella acortó el espacio que los separaba rápidamente y lo abrazó, contenta de poder explicarle a su mejor amigo cuál era la situación, y de que este le creyera.

* * *

><p>- Así que, tú, tus amigitos raros y los chupasangres vais a ir en contra de Hera-resumió Jacob la historia. Seguían en casa de los Cullen, pero se habían sentado en los escalones del porche, mientras que los vampiros estaban de caza. Bella le había contado todo, y Jacob había estado en silencio durante varios minutos, asimilando la situación-. ¿Dejas que ellos te ayuden y no vienes a pedirme ayuda a mí? Estás perdiendo costumbres.<p>

- Yo nunca te he pedido ayuda, Jacob. Tú me la suplicabas cuando alguno de los niños más mayores te amenazaba.

- Da igual. Ahora yo soy el mayor.

- Y yo la inmortal. Y tú mi amigo. Puedo arriesgar sus vidas, pero no la tuya, Jake. No voy a perderte, de eso puedes estar seguro.

- Al menos déjame que entrene con vosotros. Así, si vosotros estáis en apuros, yo seré el último en darle una patada en el trasero a esa maldita diosa.

- No maldigas a un ser superior, Jake. Puedes meterte en problemas por eso.

- Hablo en serio, Bells.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no? Conocí a una chica japonesa, creo que se llamaba Ayame, que maldijo a Afrodita. En japonés, que ningún dios griego la podría entender. Pero la diosa la atrapó, la torturó y la mató. Pero está bien. Te dejaré que te entrenes con nosotros. ¿Vendrás solo?

- No lo sé. Tengo que informarle a Sam, y él decidirá si venir, si mandar a alguien más, si no dejarme ir o si mandarme al psiquiatra. Yo me decanto por esta última.

Cuando los vampiros volvieron, Jacob ya se había marchado, pero Bella les contó que él, y probablemente algún otro licántropo, entrenarían junto a ellos. Luego, les explicó cómo encontrarían a Zeus. Había un club, en el que habían muerto varios de los siervos de los dioses del Olimpo, en el que la gente podía encontrar a los dioses que buscaban. Al menos, si estaban de suerte. Por eso, Joseph, Dianna, uno de los Cullen y Bella viajarían al lugar en el que estaba ese club al día siguiente.

- ¿Y dónde está ese club?-preguntó Alice, que sería la que viajaría junto a los demás.

- En Las Vegas, por supuesto.

- ¡Genial!-gritó Alice-. Siempre he querido probar suerte en los casinos.

* * *

><p>Dios mío, soy una mentirosa. Os dije que iba a tardar menos (por segunda vez), y miradme. He tardado. Y creo que tardaré en publicar el siguiente capítulo, ya que me voy de vacaciones, primero una semana con mi familia y luego otra con mis amigos. Espero poder recompensaros con el siguiente.<p>

¿Qué pensáis sobre el capítulo? ¿Qué creéis que pasará en Las Vegas? ¿Créeis que encontrarán a Zeus? **Y una última pregunta: de mis personajes (Caroline, Dianna, Cole y Joseph), ¿cuál es el que más os gusta? **(para saber cuál querríais que tomara más importancia)

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

El outfit en mi perfil, como ya es costumbre.

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "Las Vegas". Sí, muy original.

Nos vemos =)


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**LAS VEGAS**

- Iremos en mi coche-dijo Alice, mientras que aparecía en lo alto de las escaleras arrastrando una maleta. En el salón, Carlisle, y Jasper murmuraban sobre el plan; Edward hablaba en tono suave con Bella; y Joseph tenía la mirada perdida. La voz de Dianna hablando por teléfono con Cole se escuchaba desde la cocina, donde se encontraban Rosalie y Esme. Todos se giraron cuando escucharon hablar a Alice, y Bella respondió.

- No, iremos andando. Y deja esa maleta. Volveremos en cuanto consigamos una respuesta.

- ¿¡Qué! Pero no podemos ir vestidos así allá. Es un club-dijo Alice, agarrando a Bella por los hombros y poniendo cara de perro abandonado.

- No iremos así al club. Tienes dinero, ¿verdad? Pues compraremos cosas allí. Conozco un lugar en el que podemos quedarnos, así que... creo que no necesitaremos llevar nada.

- Ya veo...-la mirada de Alice se dirigió a la vestimenta de Bella. A pesar de que esta les había pedido que vistieran ropa cómoda, ella llevaba un corto vestido estampado y unas botas marrones. Alice, en cambio, vestía un suéter a rayas negro y marrón, unos jeans grises y deportivas negras. Llevaba una enorme bolsa de deporte negra colgando de uno de sus delicados hombros-. Tú no vas muy "cómoda", sin embargo.

- Ya lo sé. Me cambiaré enseguida. Ahora vengo.

Cuando Bella salió, y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, Alice pensó dirigiéndose a su hermano: "Ten cuidado, Edward. Si Bella se entera de que nos estarás siguiendo, se volverá contra ti, por muy buenos amigos que seáis". Edward movió la cabeza afirmativamente. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahí? Probablemente no encuentres nada."

- Si no lo hago, me arrepentiré-dijo Edward en voz alta, en el mismo instante en el que Bella volvía a la habitación, vestida con un top de lunares, unos pitillos blancos, botas negras y un blazer negro. No llevaba ningún bolso. Llevaba una trenza

- ¿De qué te arrepentirás?-preguntó, sentándose en el sofá.

- De no haber secuestrado a mi hermana antes de que se vaya a la ciudad del pecado con gente muy rara para encontrar a un Dios. Por lo tanto, me marcho.

Se levantó, apretó el hombro de Bella suavemente, besó la frente de su hermana con cariño y desapareció de allí. Alice sonrió y se levantó, invitando a Bella a que hiciera lo mismo. Fue en ese momento cuando Dianna entró al salón, vistiendo, al igual que las chicas, ropa cómoda, perfecta para un largo viaje. Joseph llevaba ropa parecida, también. Dianna sonreía, pero Joseph seguía pareciendo distraído. Bella, al verlo, dijo:

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Puedo decirle a Cole que se infiltre en tu lugar, ya lo sabes.

- Estoy seguro, Bella. Tengo que hacerlo.

Bella asintió. Seguidamente, se levantó y salió de la casa sin esperar a ver que nadie la siguiera. Dianna la siguió animadamente, pero Joseph se demoró un poco. Alice, suspirando, dejó la maleta en el suelo y siguió a los demás, dirigiendo una última mirada a la cocina, pero sin decir nada. No quería despedirse de nadie, ya que eso significaría que era probable que no volviera a verlos.

* * *

><p>- Si no fuera una vampira, juraría que estoy sudando. ¿De verdad tenemos que ir tan deprisa?-preguntó Alice.<p>

- Claro-contestó Dianna-. Si no, no llegaremos a tiempo. Hay casi 2000km desde tu casa hasta Las Vegas, y tenemos que llegar con tiempo suficiente para que te alimentes, nos vayamos de compras y nos preparemos.

Alice permaneció unos segundos en silencio. Luego, cogió más velocidad, adelantando a las otras tres personas que corrían junto a ella, dijo:

- Vamos, no vamos a tener tiempo para prepararnos.

Siguieron corriendo, mientras que Alice pensaba: "Edward, te he percibido. Y ellos no tardarán en hacerlo si sigues corriendo tan rápido. Sé que tienes ganas de encontrarla, pero no puedes dejar que sepan que estás siguiéndonos". Dejó de percibir a su hermano, por lo que volvió a sonreir y siguió corriendo, con ganas de llegar a su destino.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a Las Vegas, eran aproximadamente las cinco y media de la tarde. Bella los llevó a casa de la familia Wright: la familia de Cole y Caroline. Ellos dos eran hermanos, razón por la cual tenían los ojos del mismo tono verde esmeralda. Ambos habían muerto durante el 11-S, y Hera los había aceptado. Sin embargo, cuando Caroline se enamoró de uno de los siervos de Artemisa, Hera le devolvió su humanidad y la envió al mundo mortal, haciendo que esta apareciera en el sofá de su casa, y llamando la atención de toda su familia, que sabía la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con la chica. Cole había abandonado voluntariamente a Hera, por lo que ella lo odiaba más que a los otros chicos, y casi tanto como a Bella.<p>

La madre de Cole y Caroline abrió la puerta, y se quedó boquiabierta al ver a las cuatro personas que se encontraban ante ella. Sin embargo, los dejó pasar.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije-dijo Bella, dirigiéndose a Alice-. La señora Wright está encantada de alojarnos. Es una mujer muy hospitalaria.

- Ya lo veo. Vámonos-dijo la vampira, agarrando uno de los brazos de Bella y volviendo a salir de la casa. Dianna y Joseph los siguieron. Dianna seguía estando muy animada, y Joseph empezaba a tranquilizarse, aunque seguía estando algo distraído.

Unas tres horas y media después, volvieron a la casa, llevando dos bolsas cada uno. En una llevaban la ropa, en la otra, el calzado. Joseph llevaría una camisa azul oscuro, vaqueros negros y botas, Dianna un vestido rojo de Hervé Léger con botines negros, Alice uno con escote palabra de honor color salmón y zapatos azules de Miu Miu, y Bella un vestido estampado verde y negro de Alexander McQueen junto con unos zapatos blancos. Dianna y Alice llevarían el pelo suelto, pero Bella llevaría un moño, en el que escondería un arma: agujas de plata. La plata era el único material capaz de hacer algo a los Dioses: los enviaba al plano inmortal, impidiendo que salieran de este durante horas.

Llegaron al club a las diez y media de la noche. Estaba abarrotado, pero nadie parecía estar interesado en los demás. Todos bebían, bailaban y miraban hacia una puerta al fondo de la enorme sala. No hacía falta pensar mucho para averiguar a quién estaban esperando. Todos vestían ropas carísimas, de marca, y miraban a los demás por encima del hombro. Pero no a los recién llegados. Quizá presentían que las personas que acababan de entrar no eran humanos, o personas normales, y desviaban la mirada cada vez que la cruzaban con las de ellos.

Alice empezó a bailar en cuanto entró al club, y Joseph y Dianna fueron a la barra a pedir bebidas. Bella, en cambio, se dirigió a la parte de atrás del club, a una sala en la que solían estar los dioses. Desde allí, observaban a las personas que estaban en el club, y si estas les interesaban, aparecían y se los llevaban. La sala estaba vacía por el momento, pero los dioses no tardarían demasiado en llegar. Sin embargo, parte de su esencia ya se encontraba ahí, por lo que Bella era capaz de percibir qué dioses aparecerían esa noche en el club. Percibió a Ares, a Hefesto, a Atenea y... Zeus. Estaban de suerte.

Volvió con los demás, antes de que los dioses pudieran percibir que ella había estado ahí. Sonreía, hecho que puso nervioso a Joseph. Alice seguía bailando, y Dianna respondía a la sonrisa de Bella con otra. Entonces, los tres expandieron su esencia sobrenatural. Era algo que Dianna había aprendido a hacer, y que los demás aprendieron de ella. Gracias a eso, los dioses podrían darse cuenta de que no eran simples humanos, y que eran más poderosos que cualquiera que estuviera en el club. Y entonces, las chicas desaparecieron.

Arrastraron a Alice con ellas, y volvieron a la casa de la familia Wright. Allí, esperaron al mensaje de Joseph. Cuando un dios escogía a un humano, le dejaba una hora para disfrutar de la vida antes de morir. Joseph moriría (por segunda vez) en un rato. Bella recibió el mensaje de Joseph media hora después. Decía: "Me ha cogido. Lo he hecho, Isabella. Seguiremos en contacto. Josh". Bella sonrió, mirando a las otras chicas no humanas que estaban junto a ella, sentadas en el sofá de una familia humana.

- Lo hemos conseguido...

* * *

><p>Edward había llegado a Las Vegas poco después que los otros. Sin embargo, no había parado a descansar en ningún momento, y había empezado a recorrer todas y cada una de las calles de la ciudad. Tenía que encontrarla, después de tantos años buscándola. Sabía que estaba en aquella ciudad, pero no sabía dónde, y Las Vegas no era una ciudad precisamente pequeña. Sin embargo, no desistió en ningún momento. Si no la encontraba aquella noche, se arrepentiría durante toda su existencia. Al final, llegó a una enorme mansión en la que percibió su olor.<p>

Era una mansión de ladrillo, con una enorme fuente delante, y un Ferrari aparcado a un lado de esta. Había una enorme verja delante de la casa, pero Edward la atravesó de un salto. Había dos guardas delante de la puerta frontal, por lo que corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la mansión. Allí había una enorme piscina curva en la que se bañaba un hombre joven, de pelo rubio rizado y ojos azules. Afortunadamente, había dejado la puerta trasera abierta, por lo que Edward se deslizó dentro sin que el chico lo viera. Apareció en una sala que estaba vacía. Había una enorme chimenea apagada frente a un sofá de cuero blanco. También había una mesa de café, sobre la que había una foto de dos jóvenes sonrientes. Uno era el chico rubio que estaba en la piscina. Y el otro era una chica de rizos color cobrizo y ojos castaños. Edward sonrió y se dejó guiar por el olor. Cruzó la sala y apareció en un vestíbulo que daba a la puerta principal. Había unas enormes escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Edward subió rápidamente.

Allí, cruzó varios pasillos vagamente decorados hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles. Entró sin llamar, y se encontró en la habitación principal de la mansión. Era enorme, y tenía una enorme cama de matrimonio con dosel. La habitación estaba llena de estantes llenos de libros, libros muy antiguos. Pero Edward apenas les prestó atención. En vez de eso, se dirigió hacia el enorme vestidor. Había una chica ahí, la misma de la foto que él había visto en el piso inferior. Llevaba una bata de seda negra, y sus rizos estaban recogidos en un moño a la altura del cuello. La chica supo enseguida que había alguien en la habitación, pero no se giró. Estaba segura de que sería un humano. Siguió aplicando crema hidratante en sus manos.

- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó con una voz que sonó como campanas repicando.

- Hola, Renesmee-saludó Edward. Esa vez la chica sí que se volvió, y el bote de crema se le cayó al suelo.

- Hermano...

* * *

><p>Hola, ya estoy aquí. Por lo menos, esta vez no me siento una mentirosa al haber tardado, dado que ya os avisé. No tardaré en publicar el siguiente, creo. Aun así, no voy a prometer nada, dado los malos resultados que han dado mis últimas promesas.<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Y la aparición de Renesmee? ¿Qué creeis que le pasará a Joseph con Zeus? **Y una última pregunta: de mis personajes (Caroline, Dianna, Cole y Joseph), ¿cuál es el que más os gusta? **(para saber cuál querríais que tomara más importancia).

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

El outfit, que en realidad son tres, en mi perfil.

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "La historia de los Masen".

Nos vemos =)


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**LA HISTORIA DE LOS MASEN**

_- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó con una voz que sonó como campanas repicando._

_- Hola, Renesmee-saludó Edward. Esa vez la chica sí que se volvió, y el bote de crema se le cayó al suelo._

_- Hermano..._

Renesmee se levantó, y Edward se fijó en ella. Seguía igual a como él la recordaba. Y hacía ya más de medio siglo que no la veía. Lo único que la diferenciaba de la chica eran sus ojos, que ahora mostraban un preocupante color borgoña. Edward se acercó a ella rápidamente y la sujetó por el mentón, fijándose en sus ojos.

- Te haces daño a ti misma así, y lo sabes. Esto era lo que menos querías.

- Tú no lo entiendes, Edward-dijo la chica, soltándose del agarre de su hermano-. Yo no soy como tú. Yo no tengo por qué sentir remordimientos, porque no mato. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

- No te das cuenta del daño que causas, Nessie. Ahora hay muchas personas perdidas por los casinos que saben que cierta noche les ocurrió algo, algo que los ha cambiado para siempre, pero no saben qué es. Y tú simplemente sigues haciendo lo mismo que haces siempre, sin que te importen las consecuencias. Sabes que estás atada a todas esas personas, pero no te importa.

- Por supuesto que no me importa, Edward. Ahora, ellos pueden ser como yo, seres superiores incluso a ti, hermano, y sabes que yo te tengo en alta estima.

- Estás loca. Y todo por una simple promesa…-dijo Edward. A Renesmee le cambió la expresión, y salió de la habitación, entrando a una que estaba al lado de aquel vestidor. Aquella habitación parecía una cámara refrigeradora.

- Mira, Edward, no voy a mentirte. No he cambiado, y no voy a hacerlo. Ahora, explícame qué haces aquí.

- He venido a buscarte. Ya lo sabes.

- No, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que ellos van a llegar pronto, y si te encuentran, nos matarán a los dos.

- Todo puede ser diferente, Ness.

- ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme, hermano? No te necesito.

- Pero yo a ti sí. Y no voy a marcharme sin haber hablado antes contigo.

- No me hagas esto-suplicó Renesmee-. Si ellos se enteran de que estás aquí... nunca me perdonarán por haber dejado que me encuentres.

Dicho esto, se giró y salió de la habitación, dejando a Edward completamente solo, en aquella habitación llena de neveras en las que su hermana guardaba las bolsas de sangre necesarias.

* * *

><p>Bella encontró a Joseph en un callejón cerca del club. Parecía muy nervioso.<p>

- No te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo-le dijo Bella, poniéndole una mano en el brazo-. Te he enseñado a defenderte, y sabes que estaremos en contacto en todo momento. Tú sólo procura que Hera no te relacione conmigo, y todo saldrá bien.

- Lo sé, Isabella.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

- Porque van a volver a matarme. Tal vez Zeus note que ya estoy muerto.

- Tú sólo deja de respirar durante un tiempo. Te aseguró que pasarás inadvertido.

Media hora después, Bella había conseguido tranquilizar al chico, y este se marchó, dejándola completamente sola. Alice y Dianna ya estaban en casa de los Wright, y Bella estaba a punto de seguirles el rastro cuando captó una esencia conocida. La esencia de un vampiro conocido.

- ¿Edward?

El chico, que había estado al otro lado de la calle, se giró en cuanto escuchó su nombre, y empezó a huir al descubrir que Bella lo había descubierto. Sin embargo, ella lo alcanzó rápidamente, y ambos volvieron al callejón, con Bella tirando del vampiro. Cuando la chica se aseguró de que nadie los escucharía, dijo:

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿Nos estabas siguiendo? Creía que eras el más confiable de tu familia, pero por lo visto me he equivocado.

- No os estaba siguiendo. Bueno, en parte sí, pero ese no era mi motivo. Algo personal me ha traído aquí.

- No me lo creo. Es mucha casualidad que ese algo personal ocurra en el mismo día en el que yo esté en Las Vegas.

- ¿Podemos ir a otro sitio? Te prometo que te contaré todo.

- Claro, sígueme. Conozco la Ciudad del Pecado como si hubiera nacido aquí.

Bella se sentó en uno de los taburetes e indicó a su acompañante que se sentara junto a él. Seguidamente, pidió algo de beber, aunque se arrepintió al momento. Aquello sería asqueroso.

- Habla.

- Hace más o menos un mes descubrí que mi hermana, que fue convertida en vampiro tres años después que yo, estaba aquí. Desde el primer momento quise venir a buscarla, pero no me he atrevido hasta ahora. Supongo que, aunque vosotros no estuvierais conmigo, erais alguna clase de apoyo moral.

- ¿Y no crees que si está aquí es porque no quiere que la encuentres?

- Ella no sabe lo que hace. Se está volviendo loca, y todo por hacer caso a los Vulturis.

- ¿Quién son los Vulturis?

- Son llamados los monarcas de los vampiros. Son los más peligrosos y poderosos de nuestra especie. Y uno de los más poderosos está encaprichado con mi hermana. Ella está totalmente enamorada, tanto que ha consentido que le laven el cerebro y que trabaje con ellos.

- ¿Y qué hace para ellos?

- Investiga, mata y convierte. Ella es, digamos, una vampira un tanto especial, por lo que la adquisición de vampiros como ella es buena para los Vulturi.

- No me he enterado de nada. Esto está asqueroso-dijo Bella, después de escupir lo que acababa de beber-. Tendrás que explicarme toda la historia, porque si no, creo que voy a terminar enfadándome contigo por el mero hecho de no entenderte.

- Es una historia un tanto complicada.

- ¿Y no crees que sea capaz de entenderla?-preguntó la chica fulminándolo con la mirada.

- No quería decir eso, y lo sabes. Pero tal vez deberíamos volver. Alice estará preocupada. Te lo contaré todo cuando volvamos a Forks, y luego, si no me crees, dejaré que me pegues todo lo que quieras.

- Te tomo la palabra.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvieron a Forks, toda la familia Cullen, y también Jacob, estaban esperando. Todos los vampiros fueron a saludar a Alice y a Edward, mientras que Jacob saludó a Bella y estuvo hablando con ella y Dianna. Después, Edward acompañó a Bella hasta su casa y, cuando llegaron allí, él empezó a contarle su historia.<p>

- Mi hermana era cuatro años menor que yo. Y fue la única que no cogió la gripe en mi familia, ya que había viajado a conocer al que sería su marido. Que ella se casara era la única esperanza para mi familia, por lo que no dudamos, o al menos, no lo hicieron mis padres. Cuando Carlisle me convirtió, yo mismo fui y le conté que nuestros padres habían muerto, pero no le dije lo que era. Ella, sin embargo, en cuanto vio mis ojos rojos, se marchó corriendo.

- Pero tus ojos son dorados.

- No lo han sido siempre. Al principio, todos los vampiros tenemos ojos rojos.

- Excepto yo.

- Tú no eres una vampira. Sigamos. Aunque huyo, no llegó muy lejos, ya que Aro, el líder de los Vulturi, se había enterado de mi don, pero al haber rehusado yo el unirme a su clan, él se llevó a mi hermana. Y entonces, decidió que no quería transformarla al modo tradicional.

- No sé por qué, pero eso no suena bien.

- No lo hace, no. Descubrieron que, dándole cierta mínima cantidad de ponzoña, esta no resultaba perjudicial, pero que la convertía poco a poco en vampiro. La encerraron en una celda durante meses, obligándola a beber del que ahora es su novio, y a matar a humanos inocentes, sólo para comprobar si el instinto asesino y la sed de sangre que todo vampiro posee aparecían o no. Tardó cerca de un año en hacerlo, y en ese período, creo que la obligaron a matar al menos a un par de personas por mes-Edward dejó de hablar, y Bella comprendió que no le resultaba fácil hablar de ellos. Poco después, se animó a instarle.

- ¿Y después?

- Después, cuando mi hermana se convirtió en una verdadera asesina, los muertos a sus manos aumentaron. Estuvo así tres años, hasta que cumplió los dieciséis.

- ¡Ibais a casar a tu hermana con trece años!

- No. Íbamos a presentarle al que sería su marido con trece años.

- Claro, ahora todo tiene mucho más sentido-dijo la chica con ironía, dándole la espalda al chico.

- Ya te he dicho que yo estaba en contra de eso. Como te estaba diciendo, mi hermana aguantó así tres años, hasta que enfermó de tuberculosis. Los Vulturi no terminaban de decidir si llevarla a que la curaran, pero ella, sin esperar a su decisión, se suicidó. Y volvió a despertar, como una vampira sin ponzoña y mucho más poderosa que la mayoría. Los Vulturi, escuchando a su querido enamorado, la admitieron como miembro de la Guardia, pero ella aspiraba a más, a mucho más; y por eso, la dejaron libre, aunque obligándola a tomar parte en importantes misiones.

- Como convertir a más gente en lo que ella es.

- Exacto. No necesita más que darles un poco de su sangre y matarlos.

- ¿Cuándo la viste por última vez?

- En los años cuarenta. Durante la segunda guerra mundial, ella apareció en Estados Unidos como víctima de uno de los fieles seguidores de Mussolini. Y yo cuidé de ella o, al menos, aparenté que lo hacía, aunque lo que realmente hacía era asegurarme de que no dejara rastros. Con el tiempo, mi hermana se ha vuelto una psicópata, y por supuesto, cuenta con la ayuda de su magnífico novio.

- ¿Quién es?

- Alec Vulturi. Es uno de los miembros más peligrosos de la Guardia, junto con su hermana Jane. Y los dos son unos psicópatas, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Y para qué la buscas? Yo creo que se te ve bastante seguro de que no vaya a volver.

- Es mi hermana pequeña, y murió en plena adolescencia. Es normal que me preocupe por ella.

- Por si te interesa, tú también estás en plena adolescencia, Edward, y es bien sabido que los hombres tenéis más peligro que las mujeres.

- ¿Acabas de llamarme adolescente hormonado?-preguntó el vampiro, y Bella sonrió pícaramente.

- A decir verdad, preferiría llamarte "vampiro hormonado con remordimientos".

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Bella apareció en la mansión de los Cullen vestida con un vestido azul de lunares, un cinturón marrón, al igual que los botines, y un blazer blanco. Había recibido un mensaje de Joseph, en el que le decía que Zeus sabía quién era, pero que no le importaba, dado que él también se había enfadado con Hera por la muerte de Clara; y que lo protegería frente a la celosa diosa.<p>

Sin embargo, lo que encontró ahí no era lo que esperaba.

Había una chica, una chica a la que Bella conocía, y que mantenía a todos los Cullen inmovilizados. A pesar de que la chica disfrutó de ver a la vampira rubia tirada en el suelo, sin poder moverse, reaccionó con intención de salvar a los demás.

- Encantada de volver a verte, Maggie.

La menuda pelirroja se giró hacia ella, descuidando a Esme. Por supuesto, Maggie ya sabía que la matriarca de los Cullen no la atacaría, por lo que se atrevió a dejarla libre.

- Bells, yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Qué se supone que te trae a una casa llena de vampiros?

- Son mis nuevos aliados, Maggie. Suéltalos.

- ¿Incluida la rubia?-preguntó, habiendo advertido el odio de su mirada hacia ella.

- Incluida ella. Los demás la quieren.

Cuando todos los Cullen pudieron volver a levantarse, Rosalie se lanzó contra Maggie, pero Bella se interpuso entre las dos mujeres, inmovilizando a la vampira.

- No hagas tonterías, Rosalie. Ya has visto de lo que es capaz.

- Nos ha pillado desprevenidos. Seguro que podría con ella.

- Está claro: Rosalie es un claro ejemplo de que las rubias son tontas.

- No todas lo son-interrumpió Maggie-. Caroline no.

- Es verdad. ¿Qué haces aquí, Maggie?

- He venido a buscarte. ¿Se puede saber qué hace Joseph con Zeus? ¿Es que acaso estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarlo otra vez con los dioses?

- Le dije que no fuera, y aun así quiso hacerlo. Además, está a salvo. Zeus sabe quién es, y no le importa. Ha prometido protegerle. Está a salvo. Y si no lo estuviera… tu lo sacarías de ahí, ¿no?

- Sabes que sí. Pero esa no es la cuestión-Maggie iba a continuar hablando, pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó los pasos-. ¿Qué es eso?

Bella los reconoció. Eran tres personas. Con una sonrisa, dijo:

- Me parece que ha llegado la hora de entrenar. Los licántropos han llegado.

* * *

><p>Ya he vuelto, y ojalá que sea para quedarme. Creo que no tardaré en publicar el siguiente cap, pero no os fiéis mucho de mí.<p>

¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Quizás demasiado centrado en Edward y Nessie? ¿Os parece demasiado irreal (a pesar de estar en una historia con vampiros, dioses, esclavos de estos, licántropos...) la historia de Nessie? ¿Y qué creéis que pasará en el entrenamiento?

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

El outfit en mi perfil, como de costumbre.

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "Difícil de matar".

**P.D. :** Esto ya lo dije en la nota, pero... ¿qué os parecería que creara un blog en el que publicara avances y extras (historias de los personajes, outtakes,...) sobre la historia? Y si os gusta la idea, ¿qué nombre creéis que debería tener el blog?

Nos vemos =)


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**DIFÍCIL DE MATAR**

Bella, acompañada por Maggie y los Cullen, salió de la mansión, y fue hasta la parte de atrás de la casa, en la que había un gran claro. Allí, tres personas los esperaban: Jacob, Jared y Paul. Estos, que parecían mucho más tranquilos que los Cullen, sonrieron cuando vieron a Bella, pero mostraron expresiones confusas en cuanto vieron a Maggie. Esta, con una salvaje sonrisa, se acercó a los recién llegados y extendió una de sus manos.

- Mi nombre es Maggie. Encantada de conoceros, chicos.

- Yo soy Jacob, y estos son Jared y Paul.

- Así que tú eres Jacob… Bella me hablaba mucho de ti.

- Eso es mentira-interrumpió Bella-. Viste uno de mis diarios de cuando tenía nueve años. Nunca te he hablado de nadie.

- ¿Así que te olvidaste de mí? Me siento herido, Bells.

- No tenía tiempo de pensar en ti, Jake. Ni siquiera pensaba en mis padres. Estaba muy ocupada aprendiendo a pelear que, por cierto, es a lo que hemos venido aquí, así que seguidme y hacedme caso.

Bella se alejó unos metros e indicó a los demás que se detuvieran. Luego, se acercó junto a Maggie al centro del claro y ambas se pusieron en posición de ataque. Alice, antes de que la una se abalanzara sobre la otra, observó:

- ¿Vas a pelear con esa ropa?

- Claro. No voy a ir vestida con ropa de deporte, para que ellos sepan que planeo atacarlos. Ellos me conocen así. Hera me ha dado mucha ropa, y sabe que si yo me visto con ropa de deporte, planeo atacar a alguien. Y ahora mismo, ella es mi mayor enemiga.

Seguidamente, se lanzó hacia Maggie, pillando a esta desprevenida. Sin embargo, y al ver que esta preparaba una defensa, no la atacó, y desapareció de su vista. Maggie sonrió, y cerró los ojos. Pero, de repente, frunció el ceño. No notaba la presencia de la chica, y eso sólo podía significar que algo iba mal.

- ¿Bells? ¿Dónde estás, querida?

- Justo detrás de ti-susurró una voz detrás de la chica antes de que Bella se lanzara sobre Maggie, mordiendo su cuello.

La otra chica gritó de dolor, pero no pudo conseguir que Bella la soltara. Cuando Bella la soltó finalmente, Maggie cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Cuando Bella se giró hacia los vampiros, con la boca manchada de sangre, Edward preguntó:

- ¿Qué has hecho?

* * *

><p>Cuando Maggie despertó, Caroline y Cole se encontraban ante ella. Estaba encerrada en una jaula, y se sentía muy débil, tanto que apenas podía concentrarse en respirar. Intentó incorporarse, pero Cole la empujó hasta quedar tumbada en el suelo.<p>

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Es que Bella no puede dejar de manipularos?

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Joseph? No podemos contactar con él-dijo Caroline.

- No sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Por qué querría hacerle algo a Joseph?

- Es demasiada casualidad que vengas aquí justo cuando él desaparece. Parece como si quisieras encubrirte a ti misma.

Maggie los ignoró, y cerró los ojos. Se sentía demasiado cansada. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos cuando una mano apretó su cuello, hasta que se le hizo todavía más difícil respirar. Cole estaba sobre ella, mientras que Caroline intentaba detener a su hermano.

- Detente, Cole. Si la matas, no podremos saber nada sobre Joseph.

- Cuando nos cuentes que le has hecho a Joseph, y créeme, lo harás, te mataré.

La soltó, y se marchó de la habitación, dejando a Caroline cuidando de ella. Maggie se giró y se durmió.

* * *

><p>- Ella es mala. Vosotros no la conocéis, pero yo sí. Una vez, mató a un hombre porque este no se había girado para mirarla, sino que miró a Atenea. Era una diosa.<p>

- Pero tú dijiste que ella cuidaría de Joseph.

- Pensaba que lo haría. Pero no me fío de nadie. Y si Joseph no contesta, es porque no puede. Lo conozco.

- Aun así, no creo que ella haya hecho nada.

- Llevo dos años sin verla. En ningún momento se ha interesado en mí. Eso sólo puede significar que está aquí por algo.

- Alguno de tus amiguitos…-sugirió Rosalie.

- Sólo conoce a Cole y a Caroline, y odia a ambos. Ellos también la odian. Por eso la he dejado a su cargo. Sigamos entrenando. Rosalie, te toca.

Rosalie se acercó al lugar en el que Bella estaba, y tomó una postura defensiva. Bella hizo un gesto para que la vampira atacara, y esta se lanzó hacia ella. Sin embargo, no consiguió alcanzarla, ya que Bella desapareció. Rosalie giró la cabeza, buscándola, pero no la veía.

- Vamos, te encontraré, y lo sabes. Mis sentidos están muy agudizados.

- Lo están. Pero no lo suficiente como para percibirla-comentó Alice. Emmett habría añadido algo, pero prefería callarse para que su esposa no se enfadara con él.

- Te atraparé.

Repentinamente, Bella saltó sobre ella, pero Rosalie se dio cuenta y la detuvo antes de que ella la atacara. Ambas cayeron al suelo, con Bella encima de Rosalie, y siguieron golpeándose. Rosalie consiguió arrancarle un mechón de pelo a Bella, y esta casi le parte el cuello, pero Emmett la detuvo.

- No hagas tonterías, Bella. No la matarías, pero sería difícil y doloroso recuperarla.

- Tiene un mechón de mi pelo. No me digas que hago tonterías.

- Te dije que podría contigo-dijo Rosalie, poniéndose de pie.

- No has podido conmigo-dijo Bella, y un segundo después se soltó de Emmett y, acercándose a la vampira rubia, le arrancó una mano, haciendo que esta gritara y todos los Cullen se lanzaran sobre ella. Los lobos, en cambio, se quedaron viendo el espectáculo, confiando plenamente en Bella.

E hicieron bien. Tan sólo unos minutos después, todos los Cullen estaban en el suelo, quejándose de dolor, y sobre todo Rosalie, que todavía no había conseguido que su mano se asentara de nuevo.

- Si esto fuera una lucha a muerte, estaríais todos muertos. Como ya dije, vosotros tenéis poco de inmortales. Vosotros sólo sois difíciles de matar. Perros, vuestro turno. Jacob, tú espera.

- Me alegra que no me consideres un perro.

- Sí que lo hago, pero prefiero tenerte respeto. Jared, hazme el honor.

El chico se levantó, y rápidamente desapareció entre los árboles, para volver poco después convertido en lobo. Aunque era enorme, Bella no se asustó, y se quitó los zapatos, dispuesta a pelear todo lo sucio que fuera necesario.

No tuvo compasión. Minutos después, Paul se llevó a Jared a rastras del claro, porque este apenas podía ponerse en pie. Bella sonreía, y Alice y Jasper, que eran los únicos que se habían quedado a ver el entrenamiento con los lobos, también. Jacob, en cambio, no parecía tan contento, pero tampoco parecía enfadado. Se levantó, y saltó hacia la que era su mejor amiga. Bella no quiso atacar a su amigo en forma humana, por lo que no hizo nada, pero Jacob se transformó en pleno salto, y Bella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Jacob le mordiera un brazo, rompiéndoselo. La chica gritó, y el lobo se apartó enseguida. Bella aprovechó eso, y se lanzó sobre él, intentando ignorar el dolor de su brazo. Cogió una de las patas delanteras del lobo y la retorció hasta romperla. Se detuvo cuando escuchó un quejido, y dijo:

- Ya vale. Te arreglaré ese brazo, pero creo que tendrás que volver a convertirte en humano.

El lobo desapareció entre los árboles, y Jacob apareció poco después, vestido y sujetándose el brazo.

- ¿Por qué demonios me has roto el brazo?-se quejó, mientras que Carlisle salía de la casa con su maletín.

- Tú también me lo has roto a mí-respondió Bella, como si fuera algo obvio.

- Eso no importa. No recordaba que fueras tan rencorosa, Bells.

- No lo era. Lo soy ahora. Deja que Carlisle te trate el brazo.

- No es necesario que tu amigo chupasangre me mire el brazo. Me curo deprisa.

- Da igual. Te necesito en plenas condiciones. Eres el único que me ha proporcionado una pelea digna.

* * *

><p>Al día después, Bella fue a ver a Maggie. Llevaba un vestido rosa intenso, con zapatos y un abrigo blanco, y un bolso negro. A decir verdad, no había pensado en pasar a verla pero, a decir verdad, no terminaba de fiarse de que Caroline y Cole no la hubieran matado. Y no lo habían hecho, pero Maggie no tenía buen aspecto. A Bella no le importó.<p>

- ¿Os ha dicho algo?

- Nada que valga la pena-contestó Caroline, mientras que Cole sonreía.

- Lo único que sabe decir son tonterías para fastidiarnos y súplicas para que paremos. Y, a decir verdad, es muy poco original.

- Vamos, Maggie-comenzó Bella-. Si no me dices la verdad, le contaré todo a Atenea. Y tú ya sabes cómo se pondrá cuando se entere de que la traicionaste para aliarte conmigo. Aunque haya salido mal.

- No me importa. Aunque te cuente la verdad, me entregarás a Atenea-dijo, y Bella, Cole y Caroline alzaron la cabeza.

- Así que hay una verdad-dijo Caroline.

- Dinos la verdad, Maggie. Si nos dices la verdad, te doy mi palabra, te dejaré marchar.

- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en tu palabra?

- Nunca te he mentido.

Maggie dudó, pero al final, se incorporó con dificultad hasta estar sentada, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Se detuvo a observar a las tres personas que esperaban una respuesta, y decidió que los mataría. Tal vez no sería en aquel momento, ya que estaba débil, y a ella la acababan de liberar; pero lo haría. Y sería muy pronto.

- Cuando Joseph apareció otra vez allí, supe que algo estaba mala, por lo que se lo conté a Zeus, y él se ofreció a ayudar a Joseph en su venganza contra Hera. Pero yo no quería que luego Hera se enterara de que yo lo sabía y que se enfadara conmigo por haberme puesto en su contra, por lo que le dije que Zeus había recuperado a Joseph para vengarse por la muerte de Clara. Desde entonces, la estoy ayudando, y ella me mandó aquí a averiguar si tú te habías aliado con Zeus. Si lo habías hecho, ella tomaría a Joseph. Lo ha hecho sin esperar mi respuesta, y no sé que le habrá hecho.

- Pelota-susurró Caroline.

- ¿Y qué habrías hecho si ella realmente hubiera esperado a tu respuesta? ¿Habrías entregado a Joseph?

- No lo sé. No sabía qué hacer.

- Sal de aquí, Maggie. Sal de aquí antes de que te mate.

Maggie se levantó con mucha dificultad, y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Bella les hizo un gesto a Caroline y a Cole, y estos sonrieron. Cuando escucharon como Maggie empezaba a correr, salieron corriendo detrás de ella, dispuestos a matarla.

* * *

><p>- Tendría que haberla matado con mis propias manos. Tuvo demasiada suerte-exclamó Bella, dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa del comedor de los Cullen. Ellos la habían seguido con la mirada al principio, pero la chica llevaba ya más de media hora sin parar.<p>

- Sabemos que lo que hizo estaba mal, Bella-dijo Alice-. Pero ya la han matado ellos, ¿no? ¿No te vale con eso?

- No, no me vale. Se merecía que la torturara hasta la muerte. Que lo hiciera yo. Ha puesto en peligro a Joseph. Ahora tengo que contactar con Zeus yo misma, y no me apetece, a decir verdad. Lo odio.

- Los odias a todos-comentó Cole, entrando al comedor y apoyándose en la silla vacía que había sido de Bella.

- Lo sé, pero él me da escalofríos.

- A mí también. Suerte con tu infiltración.

- Tú me vas a acompañar, idiota. Tú, un vampiro y un licántropo. No os preocupéis, no estaréis en peligro. Dianna nos protegerá.

- Si Dianna os protegerá-comentó Jasper, dejando claro que él no sería el que se infiltrara con Zeus-, ¿por qué tienes miedo?

- Porque vosotros sois idiotas. ¿Cómo podéis no estar asustados del dios más poderoso de la cultura griega? Hay una leyenda sobre lo que les hizo a unas criaturas chupasangres que se atrevieron a meterse con él. Cuando se enteró, los capturó y les estuvo arrancando las manos y los pies hasta que estos no volvieron a su sitio. Luego empezó a arrancarles los brazos y las piernas, hasta que estos no volvieron a su sitio. Y por último, empezó a quemarlos poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro. Es lo malo de ser un vampiro. Sois difíciles de matar, pero al final morís, aunque haga falta un enorme esfuerzo.

* * *

><p>Un mes sigue siendo demasiado, pero mi problema esta vez era la inspiración. Me puse a escribir muchas veces, pero borraba la mitad de las cosas que escribía, ya que eran, sencillamente, horribles. Aun así, espero que no os moleste xD<p>

No he recibido ningún review con el último capítulo, lo que me hace pensar dos posibles opciones:

1) El capítulo os ha dejado indiferentes

2) El capítulo es tan malo que no merece la pena dejar un review siquiera para insultarme

No me gustan ninguna de las dos opciones, pero prefiero ignorar eso y esperar volver a lo normal ahora.

El outfit está en mi perfil, como siempre.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "Dioses contra vampiros"

**P.D.:** ¿Qué os parecería que creara un blog en el que publicara avances y extras (historias de los personajes, outtakes,...) sobre la historia? Y si os gusta la idea, ¿qué nombre creéis que debería tener el blog?

Nos vemos =)


	15. Actualización

Hola xD

Sé que últimamente estoy un poco pesada con las notas, pero quiero contaros algunas cosas.

Primero, sobre el siguiente capítulo. Estoy escribiéndolo desde hace poco, pero presiento que va a ser algo más largo que de normal, así que no os asustéis si tardo un poco más en publicarlo. Aun así, estoy bastante inspirada, por lo que no creo que tarde mucho en publicarlo. Además, ahora que viene Navidad, tendré más tiempo para escribir.

Segundo, sobre el blog. Aunque sólo una persona ha comentado sobre él, ha sido un comentario positivo, por lo que he decidido hacer el blog. El blog será exclusivo para esta historia, por lo que se llamará Desterrada. Pero yo vengo a preguntaros sobre la URL. Cuando pensé en el blog, se me ocurrió ponerle www. huyendodelosdioses. blogspot. com No sé que os parecerá, por lo que espero que me digáis si os gusta y, si tenéis algún otro nombre para él, que me lo digáis.

Por último, sobre la longitud de este fanfic. La historia puede ser muy larga, pero he estado pensando en separarla en dos partes. Si lo hiciera, esta primera parte terminaría dentro de unos tres capítulos, y me tomaría un pequeño descanso para que las publicaciones de la segunda parte no fueran tan "irregulares". Si sólo fuera una historia, publicaría más a menudo después de esos tres capítulos, pero seguiría siendo irregular, tal y como lo he sido durante bastante tiempo.

Decidme lo que pensáis sobre el blog y sobre qué queréis que haga con la historia. Y, por supuesto, no os olvidéis de comentarme vuestras teorías sobre el siuiente capítulo.

Nos vemos =)


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**DIOSES CONTRA VAMPIROS**

Bella partió de nuevo hacia Las Vegas al día siguiente, acompañada por Cole, Jacob, Edward y Rosalie. Bella no quería que la vampira rubia los acompañara, pero ella se había negado a dejar ir a su hermano sin ninguna protección. Bella recordaba las palabras que Cole había susurrado en su oído, tan bajito que ninguno de los vampiros pudo escucharlo: "Tampoco creo que le ayude en mucho, aunque hay que admitir que tiene garras". Lo último lo había dicho mirando el mechón de pelo que faltaba en la cabeza de Bella. La chica intentó pegarle, aunque el chico se escapó.

Cuando llegaron a las Vegas, volvieron a la casa de Cole, en la que el chico se reencontró con su familia. Bella fue de compras con Rosalie, Edward y Jacob, para conseguir los vestidos que llevarían en el club. Bella llevaría un vestido azul oscuro de Lanvin, junto con zapatos negros de Giuseppe Zanotti. Rosalie llevaría un vestido rojo de Hervé Léger, junto con zapatos negros de Valentino. Cole Edward llevaría una camisa azul oscuro y vaqueros, y Jacob llevaría una camiseta negra, también con vaqueros. Bella le compró a Cole una cazadora de cuero y una camisa negra, que este llevaría con vaqueros. Bella volvería a llevar un moño en el que escondería agujas de plata.

Llegaron al club hacia las nueve y media de la noche, algo más pronto que la vez anterior. Bella decidió llegar antes porque si Hera estaba en el club aquella noche, debían tener tiempo suficiente para escapar. Bella volvió a la sala en la que los dioses estaban, y sonrió cuando vio que la diosa que tanto odiaba no estaba aquella noche. Volvió con Cole y Edward, ya que Jacob se había quedado fuera vigilando y Rosalie estaba bailando. Cole empezó a hablar, pero se detuvo cuando Edward soltó un grito ahogado, mirando fijamente hacia la entrada del club.

Bella miró también hacia la entrada del club, y vio a un chico y a una chica. El chico, de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos rojos que dejaban claro que era un vampiro, destacaba bastante con su capa muy oscura. La chica iba vestida con ropa de fiesta, y tenía largos rizos cobrizos, junto con ojos castaños. Bella no sabía quiénes eran, pero después de unos segundos, fijándose en el pelo de la chica, reaccionó. Aquella debía ser Renesmee, la hermana de Edward, y el chico de la capa debía ser su novio, Alec Vulturi.

- ¿Edward?-preguntó, sujetando el brazo del vampiro-. ¿Sientes ganas de matar a alguien?

- Vaya pregunta-contestó él.

- ¿Las sientes?-insistió ella, y Edward se giró hacia ella, con una de sus cejas alzadas. Vio que la chica lo miraba, aunque en sus ojos no había lastima, ni ningún otro sentimiento. Eso le agradó.

- Adoraría matarlo, sí.

- Entonces, mi querido amigo, sal del club.

- ¡¿Qué?!-preguntó el chico, que esperaba algún comentario mucho más amable que el que recibió.

- No debes estar nervioso. Si quieres, Cole y yo nos enfrentaremos a esos chupasangres. Si quieres, hasta podría pedirle ayuda a la rubia, para que sientas que es un asunto de familia-terminó la chica, con una sonrisa.

Edward negó suavemente con la cabeza, y se levantó de su asiento, marchándose fuera del club y chocándose con el novio de su hermana "accidentalmente". Alec Vulturi se giró dispuesto a replicar no muy amistosamente al molesto humano que se había atrevido a empujarlo, pero sólo se encontró con una chica de más o menos la edad de su novia, que le sonreía coquetamente. Nessie, en cuanto la vio, puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a la barra, sentándose al lado de un chico de pelo oscuro y de brillantes ojos color esmeralda. Mientras, Alec decidió divertirse un rato con la humana.

- Siento haberme chocado contigo. ¿Dejas que te invite a una copa para pedirte perdón?-preguntó, utilizando su sonrisa más encantadora.

- Sólo si primero me dices tu nombre.

- Daniel Franks.

- Yo soy Vanessa.

* * *

><p>Alec estaba planeando a matar a la humana que en aquellos momentos lo estaba arrastrando hasta un callejón en el que sólo había dos cubos de basura apestosos y varias ratas, que a Vanessa no parecía importar. La chica apenas había tomado una copa cuando se lanzó sobre él, besándolo y cabreando bastante a Nessie, que había estado con el chico de ojos esmeralda, y que se había presentado como Cole. Alec enseguida había seguido su juego, dispuesto a cenar antes de encontrarse con su contacto.<p>

Ya sentía la ponzoña en su garganta cuando la chica se separó de él, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Al segundo siguiente, la chica se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, y Alec olió rápidamente para comprobar si la chica era una vampira. Olió su sangre, y frunció el entrecejo. La chica no era una vampira, ya que tenía sangre, pero tampoco era una licántropa, porque su sangre no olía mal, tal y como hacía la sangre de los lobos.

- ¿Qué eres?-preguntó, adoptando una pose defensiva.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la chica en vez de contestar-. ¿Y qué hace la chica aquí?

- Te ha mandado su hermano, ¿verdad? Yo siempre supe que ese hombre está obsesionado con su hermana.

- No seas tan egocéntrico como para pensar que estoy aquí por ti o por tu novia. ¿O es que no sabes qué hace todo el mundo aquí?

- Yo no vengo aquí para lo que sea que vengas tú. A mí me ha citado aquí mi contacto. Sólo estoy buscando a alguien.

- ¿Un dios?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? No creo en ningún dios.

- Pues entonces, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con lo que haces aquí, y sobre todo con tu contacto. Puede que te esté engañando.

- Me alegra ver que te preocupas por mí, _Vanessa_-Alec pronunció el nombre falso de la chica con una sonrisa.

Bella sonrió en respuesta, mientras ideaba un plan. Esperaba que el vampiro se lanzara sobre ella en cuanto descubriera que no era humana, pero no lo hacía, y Bella tuvo que preparar un plan B. No tuvo que pensar mucho para idearlo, ya que sólo había una cosa que podía hacer. Alec no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una mancha borrosa se acercara a él y lo atacara.

* * *

><p>Cuando Bella entró al club de nuevo, le hizo un gesto a Cole que se acercó a Nessie y le susurró algo en el oído. Bella no lo escuchó, pero Nessie se echó hacia atrás rápidamente y, segundos después, ya había salido del club. Bella miró la hora en su móvil. Eran las diez y cuarto. Los dioses aparecían a partir de las diez y media, por lo que Bella le envió un mensaje a Edward indicándole que debía llegar pronto. Después, se acercó a Cole y a Rosalie, que se había sentado junto al chico hacía unos segundos. Jacob empezaba a acercarse también.<p>

- ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Que su novio ya estaría probablemente muerto. Pero creo que voy a estar decepcionado. ¿A que no lo has matado?

- No. Pero creo que le llevara tiempo recuperarse por completo.

- ¿Qué le has arrancado?-preguntó Rosalie agriamente.

- Nada. No me dejó-contestó Bella con una sonrisa. Se giró hacia Jacob y le habló-. Ni se te ocurra sentarte. Quiero bailar.

- Yo no. Mientras tú te tirabas a un vampiro, yo ya he estado bailando, y me he cansado.

Bella sabía que preguntarle a Cole era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que Cole sólo bailaba cuando estaba muy borracho, por lo que se giró hacia Edward, que acababa de llegar, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no me enseñas alguno de los movimientos de principio de siglo?

* * *

><p>A las diez y veinticinco, Rosalie fue a interrumpir a Bella, que estaba enseñándole a Edward movimientos del siglo XXI, pero que a la chica le parecían completamente innecesarios y vulgares. Aun así, Cole no le había permitido interrumpirlos hasta que llegara la hora de prepararse. Cuando volvieron con los demás, todos estaban seguros de que, de haber sido humano, Edward estaría sonrojado en aquel momento.<p>

Bella abrió su bolso, del que sacó varios objetos, que entregó a Rosalie, Jacob y Edward. Los tres observaron lo que tenían. Rosalie tenía un cuchillo de plata con una esmeralda incrustada. Edward tenía un cuchillo algo más grande, también de plata, y unos pequeños arpones de madera, aunque las puntas eran de plata. Jacob, en cambio, recibió una pistola.

- Como ya sabrás, la plata hiere a los hombres-lobo, por lo que decidí que es mejor que te mantuvieras alejado de la plata.

- ¿Y entonces para que me das una pistola, si los dioses son inmortales?

- Las balas son de plata. Deberías sentirlo.

- La plata no me hace nada.

- Coge una de las balas, entonces.

Jacob fue a coger una de las balas, pero el volumen de la música subió repentinamente. Los cinco se reunieron, y observaron la puerta a la que el resto del club miraba. La puerta se abrió, y una hermosa mujer apareció, de largos cabellos rubios, y vestida con un largo vestido color melocotón. Afrodita. Detrás de ella salió un hombre, que Bella no conocía, pero que no era un dios griego. Tenía el pelo negro y vestía con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de lino blanco. Y, por último, apareció otro hombre, tan hermoso como Afrodita, de rizos negros azulados. Apolo.

Bella sonrió. Conocía a aquel hombre, y sabía que caería al ver a una mujer como Rosalie. Cuando la mirada de Afrodita se dirigió hacia Edward, la chica sonrió todavía más. Cuando Cole se desplomó en el suelo, sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró, y se giró. Allí estaban Nessie y Alec, y estaba claro que era Alec el que había noqueado a Cole, ya que Nessie tenía un aspecto realmente sorprendido, y no podía parar de mirar a su hermano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, ignorando el hecho de que Bella acababa de abofetear a Alec.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Edward en respuesta.

Nessie abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero al final la cerró. Volvió a abrirla, mientras que Alec daba un puñetazo a Bella en el estómago, pero fue interrumpida por dos personas que se acercaron a ellos: Afrodita y Apolo. Afrodita fue la primera en hablar, acariciando uno de los brazos de Edward con uno de sus dedos.

- Me encanta el cúmulo de poder que hay aquí. Me atrae mucho. Y sobre todo tú-añadió, acercándose todavía más a Edward, haciendo que Bella se enfadara, aunque sin saber el motivo-. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, querido? Te daré todo lo que quieras.

- Afrodita, Apolo-saludó Bella, interrumpiendo la respuesta no formulada de Edward-. Me alegro de veros. Necesito vuestra ayuda.

- Sabemos que Hera quiere matarte, y que ha secuestrado al chico-dijo Apolo, aunque sin mirar a Bella. Miraba solamente a Rosalie, quien se escondía detrás del enorme cuerpo de Jacob-. Pero no queremos meternos en problemas.

- Lo sé. Es por eso que no quiero que nos acojáis. Quiero que nos encarceléis-dijo Bella, y Cole la miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Estás loca?!-preguntó-. Nadie ha conseguido salir de la prisión en siglos.

- Isabella sí-comentó Apolo, apartando por fin la mirada de Rosalie y acercándose a la otra chica-. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido en el pelo? Parece que te falta un mechón.

- Una perra me atacó-respondió Bella, y tanto Jacob como Rosalie gruñeron.

- Una lástima. Adoro tu pelo.

- Sé cómo escapar, Cole. No te preocupes.

- ¿Y nosotros qué conseguiremos si os ayudamos?

- Podéis quedaros con Edward y Rosalie.

- ¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los dos, llamando la atención de las demás personas que estaban en el club.

- Te tomamos la palabra, sierva-dijeron los dos dioses a la vez y, repentinamente, todos, incluidos Nessie y Alec, se sintieron mareados, y desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

><p>Cuando Bella despertó, supo repentinamente que estaba en el Olimpo. Tal vez fuera sólo por el mármol que la rodeaba, o por el aura limpia que se percibía, pero hasta alguien que nunca hubiera estado en aquel lugar lo habría sabido. Se incorporó, y reparó en que estaba en un largo pasillo, algo más sucio de lo que había pensado en un principio. Una chica se encontraba junto a ella y, algo más lejos, un chico empezaba a despertarse. Bella se puso en pie, y los despertó, dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes.<p>

- ¡Despertad, vampiros!

* * *

><p>Jacob se despertó algo aturdido, y miró a su alrededor. Aquel no era ningún lugar que ella conociera, pero de alguna manera supo que ese lugar no se encontraba en ningún mapa que él hubiera visto jamás. Si la historia de Bella era verdad, y a veces aún le costaba asimilarlo, el chico se encontraba en el Olimpo. El lugar en el que se encontraba era una enorme sala en la que había un lago, en el que había un chico, murmurando varias palabrotas. Jacob se acercó a él, pero este levantó una mano, indicándole que se detuviera. Y Jacob lo hizo. Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos, pero el chico que estaba en el agua dijo finalmente:<p>

- Estamos perdidos, perro.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Tengo que decir que no estoy muy contenta con el título, ya que me parece que sería mejor llamarlo Bella contra Alec. El problema es que cuando empecé a escribir este capítulo, tenía una idea completamente diferente sobre lo que ocurriría, pero me pareció que quedaba mejor tal y como está ahora.<p>

Por última vez antes de publicarlo, quiero que me digáis que os parece como URL del blog huyendodelosdioses . blogspot . com Por favor, decidme lo que pensáis, ya que prefiero tenerlo todo perfecto antes de publicar el blog.

¿Qué pensáis sobre lo ocurrido? ¿Quién creéis que está con Bella y quién con Jacob? Pista: Edward y Rosalie no están. ¿Qué pensáis que pasará con los dos Cullen? Decídmelo en un review xD

El outfit en mi perfil, como no.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: Cambio.

Nos vemos =)


	17. YA ESTÁ!

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!

¿Qué tal estos días? ¿Habéis recibido muchos regalos? Aquí viene otro...

YA TENGO BLOG =) Se llama Desterrada, y el link es este: .com La dirección estará siempre a partir de este momento en mi perfil. Pero eso no es lo mejor... Lo mejor es que ya tengo dos entradas xD La primera es la bienvenida y una petición, por favor, leedla; y lo segundo es uno de los avances que publicaré del capítulo siguiente de Desterrada.

Espero sinceramente que disfrutéis del blog, y nos vemos =)


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**CAMBIO**

- ¡Despertad, vampiros!-dijo Bella, pero la chica no respondió. El chico, sin embargo, se abalanzó sobre ella en cuanto se levantó. Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero la chica no intentó atacar, ni siquiera defenderse.

- ¡¿Por qué nos has metido en esto?! Ness y yo no os hemos hecho nada.

- Yo no he hecho nada. Si Afrodita y Apolo han decidido que sois lo suficientemente valiosos como para conservaros, no es culpa mía. Ahora, levántate de encima de mí y ve a despertar a tu querida novia.

Alec se levantó, y se dirigió hacia Renesmee, que empezaba a abrir los ojos. Bella la ignoró, y empezó a investigar el lugar en el que se encontraban. Si estaban en prisión, iba a ser muy difícil salir. La única esperanza que tenían era estar en una de las celdas de Afrodita o Apolo. Y era sencillo, dado que, al mirar su móvil, descubrió que no había pasado mucho rato desde que los dioses habían aparecido, y Afrodita y Apolo no habrían tenido tiempo de mandarlos a prisión.

El estar en esas celdas tampoco era una alegría, dado que tenían kilómetros de largo, y estaban llenas de intrincados pasillos y salas, que parecían completamente iguales a la vista: paredes y suelos de mármol, con cuadros exactamente iguales del dios o la diosa al que el preso se había osado a traicionar. Por suerte, Bella tenía un plan.

- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Vosotros os vais a quedar aquí, y cuando yo os llame por teléfono, gritad. Así sabré dónde me encuentro.

- ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer?

Bella dudó. No los iba a dejar ahí, eso estaba claro, pero tampoco estaba muy segura de querer sacarlos de la prisión. Además, sabía que Renesmee querría buscar a su hermano, y, a decir verdad, Bella también estaba un poco preocupada por lo que Afrodita le estaría haciendo a Edward. Por otro lado, el hecho de tener a Alec incordiándola todo el rato se le antojaba insoportable, y no le apetecía nada salvarlo. Pero no podía hacer nada. Si salvaba a uno, salvaba al otro.

- Voy a sacaros de aquí, pero primero necesito encontrar la salida. Cuando la encuentre, os llamaré y os indicaré por teléfono dónde ir.

- ¿Y cómo sabernos que no vas a abandonarnos aquí?-preguntó el vampiro, y Bella, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?-preguntó Jacob. Cole se giró hacia él, mientras que escurría su camiseta. Se había despertado en el agua, y casi se ahoga antes siquiera de despertar.<p>

- No lo sé, pero tenemos que salir de aquí. Y la única manera de hacerlo es encontrar a Bella. Así que, ya sabes: empieza a buscar.

Estuvieron caminando alrededor de una hora, pero no sabían dónde estaban. Todos los pasillos y salas por los que pasaban eran completamente iguales. Hasta que encontraron una puerta. Tenía el marco dorado, y la puerta era completamente blanca. Los manillares eran de oro, y tenían diamantes incrustados. Jacob intentó abrirlas, pero estaban cerradas, y no se movieron siquiera un milímetro. El licántropo empujó las puertas, pero fue completamente inútil. Finalmente, Cole lo apartó de un empujón y posó la mano sobre la manilla. La puerta se abrió, y Cole se dirigió hacia Jacob con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

- Los dioses tienen clara una cosa: si los prisioneros pueden escapar, que escapen. Pero sólo aquellos que antes nos han servido.

- Pero tú servías a Hera.

- Da igual. He sido un siervo de los dioses, y los he traicionado. He acabado en prisión, por lo que puedo escapar. Vamos.

Cole abrió la puerta de par en par, y Jacob observó lo que había al otro lado de la puerta. Era una calle, con altos edificios de un color blanco impoluto a ambos lados. Al fondo había una plaza, con una enorme fuente con forma humana, hecha por supuesto, de mármol. Había enormes árboles, de un verde que no era propio de una ciudad. Estaba llena de gente, gente que se parecía a Bella o a Cole. Jacob se giró hacia este último, y vio que sonreía.

- Nosotros vivimos ahí. Yo, al menos, vivía. Era hermoso. Estaba lleno de mujeres hermosas dispuestas a todo-dijo aquello último girándose hacia él-. Era el paraíso.

Jacob negó con la cabeza, y cruzó la puerta, con un Cole sonriente justo detrás de él.

* * *

><p>- Gritad-dijo Bella nada más Renesmee contestó al teléfono.<p>

Ellos lo hicieron, y Bella supo que había andado demasiado. No era posible que después de andar tanto, y de estar tan lejos de los demás, no hubiera encontrado nada. La chica suspiró, y pensó en otra cosa. Se le ocurrió tan pronto que se sorprendió de no haberlo pensado antes. Colgó, interrumpiendo a Renesmee, y marcó un número distinto. Después de tres tonos, Cole contestó.

- ¿Habéis salido?

- No. Por eso te llamo. ¿Vosotros habéis encontrado una salida?

- Sí. Hasta diría yo que ha sido demasiado fácil.

- De acuerdo. No cuelgues, voy a seguir el rastro de tu móvil.

- No pienso ayudarte a pagar la factura.

- Cállate.

Bella volvió con Renesmee y Alec, y juntos empezaron a seguir el rastro del móvil. No era sencillo, pero Bella lo había hecho varias veces. Los dos vampiros la seguían sin protestar, y al otro lado del teléfono todos podían escuchar a Cole cantando. Bella, desesperada, y cuando encontró la puerta, dijo:

- Cole, no vuelvas a cantar en mi presencia, o incluso cuando sólo nos estemos comunicando. Si vuelvo a oírte cantar, te desmembraré y te ofreceré como comida para perro.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Bella colgó, y tocó la puerta. Esta, al igual que como había hecho con Cole, se abrió. Bella no se detuvo un solo momento en observar su entorno, y lo único que hizo fue cruzarla, sin esperar a ver que los dos vampiros que estaban detrás de ella la siguieran. Estos lo hicieron, aunque no sabían a dónde se dirigían.

Bella se encontró con Cole y Jacob en la plaza, pero todos a su alrededor los estaban mirando atentamente. Y no eran de extrañar. Bella y Cole se habían hecho lo bastante famosos como para que todos en el Olimpo los conocieran, e iban acompañados por un hombre de dos metros que miraba a los recién llegados con odio, y los recién llegados, un chico de ojos rojos y una chica que se aferraba a su brazo como si le fuera la vida en ello, destacaban bastante entre los hombres y mujeres elegantes y que había en aquella plaza. Bella, al observar todo aquello, sonrió a la mujer que estaba más cerca de ellos con maldad, y esta y muchas personas a su alrededor se giraron.

- Tenemos que camuflarnos. No podemos aparecer así y pensar que no vamos a llamar la atención.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Jacob.

- Vaya pregunta. Ir de compras.

* * *

><p>Cuando compraron la ropa, se escondieron en una casa abandonada. Aunque, a decir verdad, no parecía abandonada. Era una casa de dos pisos, con tres habitaciones y dos baños completamente amueblados. El problema eran el salón y la cocina, que estaban completamente vacíos. Para Jacob, Alec y Renesmee aquello era raro, pero tanto Bella como Cole negaron con la cabeza.<p>

- Es muy normal. No necesitamos comer, y la mayoría de nosotros ni siquiera necesitamos entretenernos en un salón, con una televisión o nada parecido.

- Menudo aburrimiento.

- No te creas-contestó Cole-. Sabíamos pasárnoslo muy bien, ¿verdad Bella?

- Sí, Cole. Muy bien-respondió la chica, aunque sin hacer mucho caso de lo que el chico decía-. Vestiros. Os quiero listos en diez minutos.

Aunque no estuvieron listos en diez minutos, lo estuvieron en poco más de un cuarto de hora. Los chicos llevaban ropa muy parecida, que consistía en camisas blancas y pantalones de lino. Las chicas, sin embargo, parecían estar a punto de salir de fiesta: Bella llevaba un vestido sin mangas en tonos dorados y plateados, y altos tacones negros; Renesmee, por otro lado, llevaba un vestido drapeado de un solo tirante en color turquesa, junto con tacones blancos. Las dos llevaban el pelo sujeto, y llevaban armas: un cuchillo y varias agujas, todo de plata. A pesar de llevar los cuchillos no llamarían la atención, dado que mucha gente llevaba armas en aquel lugar. Cole llevaba todo su arsenal escondido entre sus ropas, y Jacob y Alec también llevarían cuchillos escondidos.

Iban a volver a salir de la casa, pero Renesmee carraspeó. Todos se giraron hacia ella, y la chica dijo:

- No sé si voy a servir de mucho estando hambrienta.

- Sí-le dio Alec la razón-. Yo tampoco.

- Vaya mierda de vampiros-susurró Cole. Bella lo ignoró, y ofreció su brazo.

- Prueba mi sangre, vampirita. Edward me dijo que tú no envenenabas, y tengo curiosidad por saber qué hace mi sangre en un vampiro. Cole, ven aquí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a hacer que la vampira me muerda?

- No voy a dejar que ningún vampiro beba tu sangre.

Renesmee se acercó hacia ella, y tomó su brazo con suavidad. Acercó su cara hacia la muñeca de Bella, y la mordió. Estuvo bebiendo por unos segundos, y se apartó de ella con una sonrisa, que quería decir: si tenías la esperanza de que tu sangre me matara, has fallado. Bella sonrió, y dijo:

- Sácame sangre y dásela a tu querido.

- Soy un vampiro, no una jeringuilla.

- De acuerdo. Deja que se muera de hambre. Por mí no hay problema.

Renesmee dirigió su mirada hacia Alec, y este se acercó al lugar donde las dos estaban, junto a Cole. Jacob, que estaba asqueado, salió de allá. Renesmee volvió a acercar su boca hacia la muñeca de Bella, y retiró sangre, para luego dársela a su novio. Cuando hubo terminado, Bella agarró la muñeca de Cole con la mano izquierda, tan fuerte que el chico no pudo soltarse. Sacó el cuchillo de su pelo e hizo un corte en su brazo. Cole gritó a su amiga, pero esta la ignoró y acercó su boca al brazo de él, succionando la sangre que salía del corte. Cuando hubo terminado, soltó a Cole, que no había dejado de gritar y de insultarla.

- ¿Qué coño has hecho? ¿Es que eres una de ellos?

- Pregúntale a Hera cuando la encontremos. Yo no tengo colmillos, Cole.

- Yo tampoco-dijeron Renesmee y Alec al mismo tiempo.

- Tu hermano dijo lo mismo, vampirita.

- Hablando de mi hermano. ¿Dónde está?

- Afrodita lo estará violando, o algo parecido. No te preocupes si cuando lo recuperemos está un poco cansado.

Renesmee mostró una expresión horrorizada, y Bella soltó una carcajada.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvieron a salir, nadie se fijaba realmente en ellos, y todos lo agradecieron. No sabían a dónde ir, pero Bella se encaminó sin dudar a un enorme edificio rodeado de gente. Cole negó con la cabeza, sabiendo a dónde se dirigía su amiga, pero la siguió. Los demás la siguieron, a pesar de no estar muy seguros. Cuando llegaron, se apartaron del gentío y se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera del enorme edificio. Estaba rodeado por vallas, pero Bella escaló una de ellas, y los demás la siguieron. Estaban en un enorme jardín, lleno de plantas de un verde que no parecía real, y las flores de tonos más vivos que todos hubieran visto jamás. Bella se dirigió hacia las escaleras de mármol que llevaban a la puerta, pero Cole la detuvo.<p>

- Sabes que él puede haber hecho algo. No te metas con el dios más poderoso de todos, Isabella Marie Swan.

- Es Joseph, Cole. No podemos dejarlo ahí.

- Tienes razón.

Cole la adelantó, y subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado. Se acercó a la puerta, pero los demás se quedaron atrás. Bella los detuvo, sabiendo lo que él hacía. Era una estupidez pensar que la residencia de Zeus no estaría protegida, por lo que él se estaba ofreciendo para que los demás tuvieran tiempo de entrar.

El chico abrió la puerta, y apenas dio un paso hacia el interior cuando una flecha le atravesó el pecho.

* * *

><p>Un capítulo más... A decir verdad, me ha costado escribirlo, y no sé por qué, a decir verdad. He tardado, pero espero no hacerlo para el siguiente, que será el último antes de un pequeño parón que me tomaré para organizarme mejor y no pasar tanto tiempo sin publicar.<p>

¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido el Olimpo? ¿Qué creéis que está ocurriendo con Edward y Rosalie? ¿Créeis que Cole está bien?

Este ha sido el segundo capítulo en el que no he recibido ningún review, por lo que espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad pronto.

El outfit lo encontraréis en mi perfil o en el blog.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "Muerte".

Nos vemos =)

**P.D.: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ESPERO QUE EL NUEVO AÑO SEA TAN BUENO COMO ESPERO QUE SEA PARA MÍ xD**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**MUERTE**

Rosalie llevaba un vestido blanco, largo, junto con unos zapatos blancos. No sabía de dónde había salido, sólo sabía que era lo único que podía ponerse después de salir de la ducha: toda su ropa había desaparecido, incluso su ropa interior. En vez de eso, había un conjunto de encaje blanco que Emmett habría amado. Rosalie suspiró. Echaba mucho de menos a su marido, y lamentaba más que nunca haber ido con los chicos a Las Vegas. Bella los había vendido, a ella y a Edward, por nada, y ahora Rosalie tenía que ir a un baile con Apolo. La vampira se prometió matar a la culpable de su "secuestro" cuanto antes.

- Rosalie, querida, ¿estás lista?-preguntó Apolo desde fuera de la habitación. Rosalie no contestó, pero salió de la habitación con su mejor sonrisa, aparentando tranquilidad y felicidad. El dios le ofreció su brazo, y ella aceptó-. El recogido que llevas ilumina tu mirada.

Rosalie sonrió, al pensar en las agujas de plata que escondía en su recogido.

* * *

><p>Edward se dejó caer sobre la cama. Estaba agotado, a pesar de que eso fuera imposible para un vampiro. Ser amable y adorable con Afrodita, tal y como ella quería que él fuera, era agotador. Tenía que hacer algo, pero todavía no sabía qué. Sólo podía esperar que Bella lo sacara de antes tan pronto como le fuera posible, lo cual no sería fácil dado que Afrodita le había contado dónde ella y los demás estaban.<p>

Tenía que escapar, pero eso era casi imposible, dado que había siervos de Afrodita en cada uno de los y de las salas del lugar en el que se encontraban. Lo único que podía hacer era aprovechar las salidas que él y Afrodita hacían a la ciudad, y en las que la diosa le dejaba un rato libre a Edward para que este se alimentara. Aunque lo obligaba a alimentarse de gente. Edward se había negado al principio, pero no era tan fácil resistir a la sed, sobre todo cuando la gente iba hiriéndose "accidentalmente" en su presencia. Al final, cuando ella misma se había hecho un corte en el brazo y Edward casi la atacó, se lanzó sobre una de sus siervas y la mordió. La chica no se había siquiera asustado, e incluso había arqueado el cuello, ofreciendo su sangre. Edward se había apartado de ella rápidamente, asqueado.

Llevaba con Afrodita casi dos semanas, pero parecía que habían sido años. Nunca había echado tanto de menos ir al instituto, e intentar vivir una vida normal entre humanos hasta entonces. Pensó en Rosalie, que estaría viviendo una situación parecida. Sin embargo, supo que la vampira habría planeado algo, algo que la ayudara a salir de aquel lugar.

Edward quiso ser tan práctico como lo era su hermana.

* * *

><p>Renesmee estuvo a punto de gritar cuando vio la sangre brotar del pecho de Cole, pero Alec la rodeó con un brazo y le tapó la boca con la mano del otro. Bella estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el hombre que cogió a Cole como si fuera un simple saco, pero se contuvo y sacó un cuchillo que nadie había visto hasta el momento y lo lanzó, clavándolo en el pecho del hombre que tenía a Cole en brazos. Este se desmayó, y cayó al suelo, con Cole sobre él.<p>

Bella esperó unos minutos hasta que se aseguró de que no había nadie más en aquella sala o en el enorme jardín, y entonces salió corriendo hasta llegar a Cole. Lo cogió en brazos como si apenas pesara un par de kilos, y lo sacó del edificio. Lo escondió entre los árboles, y le dijo a Renesmee que se quedara con él hasta que él despertara. Cuando la vampira le preguntó sobre qué debía hacer con la flecha, Bella sólo le dijo:

- Arráncala.

Renesmee la arrancó con mucho cuidado, sin percatarse de que el chico no podía notar nada. Mientras, los demás entraron en el edificio. Este estaba impecable, y en la primera sala a la que accedieron había unos sofás, una chimenea que permanecía apagada, y dos puertas, ambas cerradas. Bella se dirigió rápidamente a una de ellas, y la abrió con cuidado, observando el pasillo que había tras ella. Estaba vacío. Se adentró en él.

Bella sabía exactamente dónde ir, ya que conocía aquel edificio como la palma de su mano. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar al vestíbulo y, luego, subir las escaleras hasta el último piso, en el que sólo había un pequeño pasillo y una enorme habitación. La habitación de Zeus.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Bella ordenó a los demás que se quedaran fuera, y llamó a la puerta con suavidad. No se oyó nada, pero todos supieron que Bella había sido invitada al interior de la habitación. Ella entró en la sala, avanzó unos pasos y se arrodilló, en muestra de respeto. Segundos después, se levantó, pero no alzó la mirada, ni dijo nada. No había nada que decir, dado que Zeus ya sabía el motivo de su presencia en su casa. Él sabía que ella iba a venir, pero tampoco había hecho nada por dejar que ellos entraran, y Bella estaba enfadada con él por lo ocurrido con Cole; no se lo iba a demostrar, sin embargo.

- Sé que Hera tiene al joven Joseph, pero no puedo hacer nada sin pedir nada a cambio, y tú lo sabes.

- Pídeme lo que quieras. Prometí que no le pasaría nada, y Hera estará ahora mismo arrancándole los dedos. Se lo debo.

- De acuerdo. Te ayudaré a sacar al chico de ahí. Pero necesito sacrificio.

Bella dudó. Quería salvar a Joseph, pero no sabía si estaría dispuesta a sacrificar su propia vida para salvar la de él. Aunque, a decir verdad, después de morir una vez, ya no temía tanto a la muerte como cualquier persona lo haría. Estaba a punto de ofrecerse, cuando Zeus volvió a hablar.

- No quiero tu muerte, Isabella. No te mataría, dado que vas a ayudarme a darle su merecido a mi esposa. Lo único que quiero, al menos por ahora, es que mates a mis enemigos por mí.

- ¿Dioses?

- No, con que te encargues de una diosa me parece suficiente. Son gente como tú, al menos la mayoría. Pero puede que también encuentres víctimas como las personas que te acompañan.

- ¿Vampiros y licántropos?-preguntó Bella. Parecía no poder parar de hacer preguntas, y tenía muchas más, pero no quería enfadar al dios, por lo que permanecía callada la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Exactamente. Verás, Bella, la mayoría de vosotros no sabéis de los seres que hay en vuestro propio mundo. Nosotros lo sabemos, pero hicimos un pacto hace siglos, mediante el cual no contamos nada sobre ellos a nadie. Ni siquiera a las personas en las que confiamos, como vosotros.

Bella cada vez comprendía menos, pero no preguntó nada. Sabía que, si Zeus quería contarle algo, lo haría. Además, el dios sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus dudas, pero si no las respondía, era por alguna razón. No tuvo que pensar mucho antes de responder.

- De acuerdo. Pero quiero liberar a Edward Cullen y a Rosalie Hale.

- Contaba con ello. Afortunadamente, sólo tendré que liberar a Edward.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Que la vampira rubia acaba de escapar.

* * *

><p>Rosalie había planeado el plan de manera impoluta. Llevaba tres días sin dejar de pensar en él, y estaba segura de que no había manera de que fallara. Sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa, y no aparentar tener algo en mente, para no hacer que Apolo dudara de ella. Y lo había conseguido. El hecho de ser un vampiro había sido muy útil para eso, ya que le daba la oportunidad de no hacer gestos y que eso no pareciera extraño.<p>

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, Rosalie siguió aparentando normalidad pero, en un momento dado, se apartó con la excusa de alimentarse, y entró en el edificio, ya que la fiesta se celebraba en el jardín. Dentro, se dirigió hacia uno de los guardas que había en cada una de las puertas, o para ser más exactos, se dirigió hacia el guarda que se encontraba en la puerta principal. Ni siquiera le dijo nada, simplemente le mordió. Y lo hizo por dos motivos: primero, que tenía que despacharlo de la puerta para poder huir, y segundo, para hacerle ver a Apolo que no le había mentido y que sí se había apartado de él para comer.

Cuando el chico consiguió apartarse de ella, estaba tan agotado que se desmayó. Rosalie sonrió, y no se molestó siquiera en limpiarse la sangre de la cara. Simplemente salió de la casa y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar en el que estaba el bosque, preparada para encontrar a su hermano. Ella sabía que Afrodita lo dejaba salir y que él aprovechaba esos momentos de libertad para salir al bosque y volver a sentir que estaba en Forks.

Pero Edward no apareció, y Rosalie se preocupó. Sin embargo, sabía que Apolo ya habría notado su falta, y que habría empezado a buscarla. Rosalie sacó dos agujas de su recogido y las empuñó como si fueran armas. Después, empezó a correr.

Apolo apareció frente a ella enseguida. Ella no se sorprendió, pero escondió las agujas, tan rápido que ni siquiera la aguda vista del dios pudo verlo.

- Vuelve, querida.

- No quiero estar aquí, Apolo. Tengo que volver con mi marido-dijo Rosalie. Apolo la fulminó con la mirada cuando ella mencionó a Emmett.

- No importa que no quieras estar aquí. Lo que importa es que yo hice un trato; y tú, vampira, eres parte de él.

Rosalie no dijo nada, y tan sólo permaneció en silencio. Cuando Apolo empezó a avanzar hacia ella, la chica retrocedió, hasta que volvieron a estar en la misma situación. O casi en la misma situación. La vampira había sacado dos agujas, pero las escondía. Apolo volvió a empezar a avanzar hacia ella, y ella decidió atacar. Lanzó una de las agujas, que iba directa al corazón, pero Apolo se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y se apartó, aunque no con la suficiente velocidad. La aguja se clavó profundamente en uno de sus brazos, y este desapareció, como si se hubiera desvanecido. Apolo hizo una mueca de dolor, y se detuvo por un momento; y mientras, Rosalie lanzó otra aguja, directa a una de sus piernas, y empezó a correr, pero a tiempo de ver como la pierna del dios desapareció.

Estuvo corriendo durante un buen rato, hasta llegar al edificio en el que vivía Zeus. Seguía empuñando agujas, pero estaba más calmada, al ver que el dios no la seguía. Iba a entrar en el edificio, sorprendida de que no hubiera nadie en la puerta trasera, cuando unos brazos la atraparon y escondieron entre los arbustos. Rosalie estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se calmó cuando vio a Renesmee frente a ella, y a Cole agarrándola.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

* * *

><p>Cuando Bella y Zeus aparecieron en casa de Afrodita, esta ya los estaba esperando. Les sonreía, pero no era, para nada, una sonrisa amable. Más bien parecía querer fulminar a ambos con la mirada. Sin embargo, les indicó que tomaran asiento en dos acolchados sillones y les ofreció té. Ninguno de los dos aceptó, pero ella ya lo esperaba, por supuesto. Ella, en cambio, tomó una taza antes de empezar a prestarles atención de verdad.<p>

- Os preguntaría sobre vuestras intenciones al venir a mi casa, pero creo que ya las sé. Edward es mío, Zeus. Ella me lo dio en un trato.

- No. Ella te lo dio, pero en ningún momento te dijo durante cuánto tiempo sería tuyo-repuso Zeus, y la sonrisa de Afrodita desapareció momentáneamente. Sin embargo, volvió a hablar.

- Tampoco dijo que tendría derecho a recuperarlo. Y, en estos momentos, él es mío.

- El trato que yo he hecho con ella es el valioso, Afrodita. Y ese trato incluye al vampiro. Así que entréganoslo.

- Os lo daré, siempre que él vuelva conmigo un año de cada diez. Yo me aseguraré de que sobreviva el suficiente tiempo, hasta que me aburra de él. Pero no penséis que voy a convertirme en cómplice de vuestra lucha contra Hera.

- Lo esperábamos-dijo Bella, y se levantó.

Sin esperar el permiso que la diosa le daría en apenas unos segundos, abrió una puerta y salió al vestíbulo. Allí, subió las escaleras y, siguiendo el olor del vampiro, se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que Edward pensaba en un plan para huir, aunque no se le ocurriera nada. Cuando Bella abrió la puerta, Edward se preparó para sonreír, ya que era básicamente lo primero que hacía cuando veía a Afrodita, pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando vio a Bella. Esta le sonrió, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa. Sólo se levantó, se acercó a ella y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

Bella no dijo nada. Sabía que Edward tenía motivos para estar enfadado con ella, aunque el golpe la había molestado. Se relajó, pero no dijo nada. Esperaba que el vampiro le gritara, o insultara, o cualquier cosa. Pero, desde luego, no se esperaba lo que el chico hizo.

Edward la besó.

Bella llevaba sin besar a nadie desde antes de su muerte; y Edward, todavía más. No se les había olvidado cómo hacerlo, sin embargo. Edward movió una de sus manos a la nuca de Bella, y la otra a la cintura de la chica. Ella no se quedó atrás, y puso sus manos en la espalda de él. Fue un beso dulce, delicado, pero que encendió a ambos. Cuando el beso terminó, siguieron abrazados, mirándose a los ojos. Se separaron cuando oyeron una risa, que se burlaba de ellos.

- Parecéis dos idiotas humanos-comentó Afrodita desde la puerta. Zeus estaba a su lado. Ninguno de los dos respondió, pero Bella negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Zeus, cuando se cansó del silencio, dijo:

- Marchaos. Pero estaremos en contacto, Isabella.

Bella y Edward desaparecieron de la casa, observados atentamente por dos dioses que sonreían.

* * *

><p>- ¿Habéis dejado a Bella ahí sola?-preguntó Cole cuando Jacob y Alec volvieron de la casa de Zeus-. ¿Con un dios que probablemente pueda querer matarla?<p>

- ¿Por qué va a querer matarla? ¿No quiere aliarse con ella?

- Es un dios. Los dioses crean, pero también destruyen. Puede matarla sin siquiera chasquear los dedos.

Los dos chicos bajaron la mirada, Jacob avergonzado por haber abandonado a su amiga y Alec aburrido de que todos se preocuparan tanto por la chica a la que él quería matar. Cole iba a seguir con su sermón, pero ni siquiera había abierto la boca cuando Bella y Edward se unieron a ellos. Parecían agotados, pero a la vez, felices. Rosalie, que se olvidó de sus ganas de asesinar a la que los había traicionado en cuanto vio a su hermano, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Este le devolvió el abrazo, contento de ver que su hermana estaba bien; y ella le dijo al oído:

- Menos mal que estás bien. Me puse muy nerviosa cuando no apareciste en el bosque.

- Afrodita sabía que Bella y Zeus querían liberarme, por lo que no me dejó salir de casa.

- ¿Casa? ¿Llamas a eso casa?-preguntó Rosalie enfadada-. Casa es la de Forks, en la que te espera tu familia.

- Afrodita me obligaba a decir que eso era mi casa. No es culpa mía que esas cosas no se olviden tan fácilmente.

- Callaos, por favor-dijo Bella-. Estoy harta de estar aquí, pero todavía tengo que sacar a Joseph, por lo que necesito silencio y tranquilidad.

- ¿Y cómo vas a sacarlo de ahí?-preguntó Cole. Sabía que no sería sencillo.

- No seré yo quien lo haga. Zeus lo sacará de ahí. Lo único que yo tengo que hacer es ser parte de la distracción, junto contigo, por supuesto.

- Por supuesto, la vida de Cole siempre disponible-dijo Cole, y resopló. Bella sonrió, y él también lo hizo. No le preocupaba arriesgar su vida, pero aun así se quejaba, porque sabía que no tenía otra opción. Muchas veces Bella le había salvado la vida, y él sabía que estaría en deuda con ella para toda la eternidad-. ¿Os ha costado mucho salir de ahí?

- Hemos hecho un pacto con Afrodita. Ella reclamará a Edward por un año de cada diez.

- ¡¿Por qué no sé yo nada de eso?! ¡Soy parte del trato!

- Lo sé, Edward, pero era la única manera de salvarte. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo dentro de diez años. Sigo contando. Edward me atacó-dijo Bella con aburrimiento, y Rosalie sonrió. En el mismo instante, Edward se asustó al pensar que la chica iba a contar sobre lo ocurrido, pero ella no lo hizo-. Luego Afrodita y Zeus nos dejaron marchar, pero sonreían, hecho que me puso los pelos de punta.

- A mí me pone los pelos de punta que sonrías tú-comentó Cole.

- Yo también te quiero.

* * *

><p>Ser parte de la distracción consistía en, básicamente, noquear a los dos hombres que guardaban la puerta por la que Zeus sacaría a Joseph. Pero había un problema: ambos conocían a Bella y a Cole, por lo que, en el primer momento, avisarían a Hera. Por eso, tenían que ser muy cuidadosos y procurar mantener siempre el efecto sorpresa. Afortunadamente, ambos eran muy silenciosos y sigilosos.<p>

Cuando llegaron, se escondieron entre los setos, que llevaban mucho tiempo sin ser cuidados. Bella sonrió. Sabía que eso significaba que Hera no estaba siendo muy cuidadosa con su casa, y eso significaba que algo la preocupaba. Eso, probablemente, también habría hecho que descuidara su defensa. La chica supo enseguida que sí, dado que los dos hombres que cuidaban de la puerta eran nuevos, y estaban desentrenados. Bella dirigió una mirada a Cole. Este había comprendido lo mismo que ella, y también sonreía.

Bella estaba a punto de atacar, cuando alguien poso una mano sobre su hombro. La chica reaccionó de manera defensiva, y atacó a la persona que estaba detrás de ella. Cuando su atacante estuvo en el suelo, con ella sobre él, Bella se relajó. Era Edward.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, teniendo cuidado de que nadie los descubriera.

- Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo, y Bella esperó, sin moverse-. ¿Por qué nos ofreciste para salvar a Joseph?

- Sabía que os recuperaría. Y le prometí a Joseph que lo salvaría.

- Pero arriesgaste nuestra vida.

- No lo hice. Los dioses se aburren pronto, pero pronto para ellos no es lo mismo que para las personas normales. Eso pueden ser siglos para un dios.

- Pero yo soy tu amigo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, pero no sabía qué responder. La verdad, se sentía algo culpable por haber entregado a Edward por nada. Al final, había sido una estupidez mandar a Joseph al Olimpo, ya que no habían conseguido nada; sólo ponerle en peligro.

- Lo siento, Edward. De verdad.

El chico asintió, con una sonrisa, y después, la besó. Aquel beso fue más largo que el anterior, pero igual de dulce y delicado. Bella se sentía más feliz de lo que había estado desde su muerte, pero sabía que Cole iba a preocuparse por su desaparición, por lo que se apartó de Edward, con suavidad. Se incorporó, hasta estar en cuclillas, y Edward se colocó a su lado. Entonces, a Bella se le ocurrió una idea.

- Si te vuelvo a usar como cebo, ¿me odiarás durante toda la eternidad?

- Probablemente no, así que inténtalo-contestó el vampiro con una sonrisa, y Bella le correspondió con otra.

- De acuerdo. Sal ahí, y entretenlos para que nosotros los dejemos inconscientes.

- ¿Y qué hago?

- No lo sé, pero apuesto a que ni te rozarán. Son novatos.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, y se alejó del lugar en el que se escondía Bella. Segundos después, Edward apareció, y se acercó a la puerta. Los dos hombres, sin siquiera informarse primero ni organizarse, se lanzaron sobre el vampiro; pero este desapareció, y consiguió que los dos hombres se chocaran. Apareció a varios metros de los dos, con una sonrisa torcida. Uno de los hombres, el más fuerte de los dos, volvió a atacarlo, pero con un suave movimiento, o al menos que parecía suave, le retorció uno de sus pies, consiguiendo que el hombre apenas pudiera andar. Entonces, Cole salió y le partió el cuello al que no había atacado a Edward por segunda vez. Bella salió algo más tarde, con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo. Os voy a traer conmigo siempre.

- Espera sentada, si quieres que me pase toda la eternidad persiguiéndote-comentó Cole-. ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó después, dirigiéndose a Edward.

- Tenía que discutir con Bella sobre el trato.

- El trato… Tiene gracia. Cuando yo morí, Afrodita y Hera discutieron por mí. Y…

- Y ganó Hera, por supuesto-interrumpió Bella-. No hace falta que sigas presumiendo de que dos diosas discutieron por ti. Llevo años escuchándolo.

- Ya te gustaría a ti que dos dioses hubieran discutido por ti.

- Lo han hecho. ¿Te doy ejemplos?

- Por tenerte, no por matarte.

- Sigamos. Empiezo a aburrirme.

- ¿Como que "sigamos"? Vamos a esperar aquí.

- En realidad, no. Tengo la oportunidad de joder a esa maldita diosa, y lo voy a hacer.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Edward, mientras que Cole negaba con la cabeza, resignado.

- Voy a robarle.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, Bella salió de la casa, con una enorme sonrisa. Los dos chicos se habían negado a entrar, o a decir verdad, Cole se había negado; y había prohibido a Edward ir. Sabía que Bella no arriesgaría su vida, por lo que no temía dejarla sola ahí dentro. Los dos chicos se habían sentado en uno de los escalones, y estuvieron en silencio todo el rato. Bella se sentó entre los dos, y enseñó lo que tenía en las manos. Eran dos collares, ambos de oro, y con piedras preciosas incrustadas.<p>

- Algún día de estos te van a atrapar, y créeme, yo no te voy a salvar.

- Ya verás como sí.

Segundos después, Joseph apareció por la puerta, con Zeus detrás de él. Bella se abalanzó sobre el chico y lo abrazó, y este la abrazó también, pero se quejó.

- Me duele, Bella.

- Lo siento. Por las dos cosas. Rompí mi promesa.

- Hiciste lo mismo con Maggie.

- Sí, pero ella era una zorra. Tú no. Y tú eres mi amigo.

- Os sacaré de aquí-dijo Zeus desde la puerta-, pero tenéis que alejaros. Os veré en el bosque en cuarenta minutos.

Desapareció del lugar, y todos empezaron a caminar. Bella se adelantó y empezó a caminar al lado de Edward, y Cole y Joseph iban algo detrás de estos. Ninguno de los cuatro hablaba, pero todos estaban ocupados, pensando en lo ocurrido, y en lo que todavía tenía que ocurrir. Repentinamente, Bella sintió algo. Se giró, para advertir a los dos que iban detrás, pero no tuvo tiempo antes de que Hera se materializara detrás de Cole y le partiera el cuello. Bella apenas empezó a gritar cuando la diosa desapareció. Antes de que Cole cayera al suelo, Bella lo sujetó.

- ¡Cole! ¡Cole, maldita sea, despierta!

- ¿No es inmortal?-preguntó Edward, intentando calmar a la chica.

- Sí, pero ahora mismo está sintiendo el dolor de la muerte, y puede que nunca se recupera.

- ¿Y Renata?

- Esa perra está enterrada, y aunque no muerta, te aseguro que no va a salir de ahí

- ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Joseph. Bella, sollozando, se levantó dejando a Cole suavemente en el suelo.

- Vosotros salid de aquí. Yo voy a volver y voy a matar a esa hija de… Bueno, no-rectificó, al ver a Edward y a Joseph fulminarla con la igual. Pero os aseguro que algún día la mataré. Aunque primero la torturaré. No voy a permitir que Hera me quite todo lo que me queda, que por cierto, no es mucho.

Los tres se marcharon. Joseph llevaba a Cole en brazos, y Edward a su lado. Bella, detrás de ellos, pensaba en lo ocurrido. Apenas había recuperado a Joseph; y ya había perdido a Cole. Cuando estuvo segura de que ninguno de ellos se daría cuenta, se giró y volvió a la casa, mientras que sacaba de su escondite el puñal de plata.

Para cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Dejando a Cole escondido entre unos árboles, corrieron de vuelta a la casa, y encontraron rastros de sangre en la hierba. Entraron en la casa, y vieron un cuerpo en el suelo. Era Bella. Y no respiraba.

* * *

><p>Aquí está el capítulo más largo que he hecho... Creo que ha valido la pena. Este es el último capítulo de lo que yo llamo "temporada", pero todavía queda un epílogo, que publicaré tan pronto como pueda. Después, empezaré a escribir la segunda temporada, que, por ahora, se llamará "Atrapada".<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá con Cole? ¿Qué creéis que le ha ocurrido a Bella? ¿Y qué pensáis que ocurrirá en el epílogo?

El outfit lo encontraréis en mi perfil o en el blog.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

Nos vemos =)


	20. Chapter 20

**EPÍLOGO**

**RUTINA**

_Dos meses después…_

Edward volvió a casa cuando todavía era de noche. Sabía que su familia estaría preocupado por él, y que lo molestarían con preguntas estúpidas. Pero no le importaba. Ya no.

Subió las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Llevaba días sin entrar, aunque eso no le sirviera de nada. Ellos seguirían estando ahí. Él, con el sufrimiento en los ojos que, aunque Edward había intentado cerrar, habían vuelto a abrirse. Ella, con aquella herida en el pecho que no dejaba de sangrar, a pesar de haberla limpiado, cuidado y cosido. Los Cullen sabían que esa herida no sanaría si Hera no quería, y probablemente nunca querría; pero no podían evitar seguir cuidándola, sobre todo Alice.

Cuando entró, los vio a los dos, tumbados en su cama, esa que había conseguido sólo para no dejarlos en ninguna otra habitación. La sábana estaba manchada de sangre, al igual que la ropa de los dos. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco, largo, que la hacía parecer una novia fantasma. Estaba muy pálida, y el maquillaje había desaparecido. Él, en cambio, parecía muy vivo, pero también parecía estar sufriendo el don de Jane. Edward nunca lo había sufrido, pero sabía por Carlisle que hacía que cualquiera quisiera morir.

El vampiro entró al baño, y sacó varias toallas, y el pequeño maletín que Carlisle había dejado ahí. Cuando volvió a la habitación, limpió la herida de la chica, y llamó a su hermana para que le cambiara el sucio vestido. Esta se la llevó de la habitación. Después, cambió el mismo las ropas del chico, y lo puso en el sofá de cuero. Fue a por sábanas nuevas, pero Renesmee estaba en la puerta, con ellas en las manos, y con una triste sonrisa en su cara. Edward asintió con la cabeza, y cogió las sábanas. Quitó las sucias e hizo la cama, y volvió a depositar al chico en la cama. Cuando se volvió, dispuesto a llevar las sábanas sucias a la lavadora, Rosalie ya esperaba para llevarlas ella misma. Edward se las dio, y esperó hasta que Alice volvió con la chica, y acompañada por Emmett. Este, sin molestarse en dirigirle una sola mirada a su hermano, se sentó en el sofá. Alice dejó a la chica con cuidado en la cama, y se marchó, sin decir una sola palabra.

Edward suspiró, y se giró hacia su hermano. Este no le prestaba atención, y observaba con atención la mirada del chico, que estaba clavada en el techo.

- ¿Crees que despertarán?-preguntó, pero Edward no respondió. No sabía qué decir. En los dos meses que llevaban en aquella cama, no habían mejorado siquiera un poco. La chica no paraba de perder sangre, y lo único que se le había ocurrido a Zeus era "tenderle una trampa a Hera", pero ninguno de ellos la conocía, por lo que no sabían qué hacer.

Cuando habían vuelto al bosque, todos, incluidos Rosalie, su hermana y Alec, habían ayudado con los dos "heridos" que Edward y Joseph transportaban. Zeus los había sacado del Olimpo, y los había devuelto a Forks. Joseph se había marchado con Dianna, y Caroline se había negado a ver a su hermano en ese estado, por lo que se había ido a Las Vegas, y nadie sabía qué había ocurrido con ella desde entonces, pero Joseph y Dianna habían salido a buscarla poco después. Desde ese momento, los Cullen estaban solos.

- Si despiertan, lo harán por alguna extraña razón que a todos se nos escapará-terminó diciendo Edward-. Hera estará planeando algo.

- ¿Y si no?

- Si no… Caroline probablemente se llevará a Cole, y la alcaldesa por fin tendrá a su sobrina muerta, tal y como quería.

Emmett se marchó de la habitación poco después. Edward resopló, pensando en lo fácil que era su vida antes de conocer a ninguno de los dioses o a sus esclavos.

* * *

><p>Era un pasillo oscuro, y hacía mucho frío. Bella llevaba un fino vestido rojo, e iba descalza. Sentía como si de un momento a otro se fuera a convertir en una estatua de hielo. Pero no podía salir de ahí, y tampoco podía dejar de caminar. No sabía nada de lo que ocurría; lo único que sabía era que sus pies se movían por voluntad propia.<p>

Cuando vio la luz, pensó que su salvación había llegado, por lo que quiso correr, pero sus pies, como llevaban haciendo durante ese largo tiempo, no le hicieron caso. Sólo siguieron caminando lentamente, dejando que la chica viera lo que había al fondo del pasillo. Era el salón de los Cullen, y Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones. La miraba, y le sonreía. Bella le correspondió, contenta de verlo y de saber que ambos estaban bien. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de entrar al salón, sus pies giraban, y volvía a adentrarse en otro de los oscuros pasillos.

Bella dejó que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Llevaba horas, incluso días, viendo tan sólo eso. El largo pasillo, a Edward al fondo sonriendo, y luego, cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar, el giro, y otra vez el largo pasillo.

Bella sabía dónde estaba. Aquella era la prisión mental de Hera.

Y ella estaba atrapada.

* * *

><p>Aquí está el prólogo... Puede que no haya pasado gran cosa, pero creo que el final ha sido bastante sorprendente.<p>

Espero veros pronto en la segunda parte de esta historia, que se llamará "Atrapada".

Espero que os haya gustado la historia, y me siento algo triste de que se acabe... Por lo menos, sé que voy a seguir con la historia xD

Nos vemos =)


	21. ATRAPADA

Hola =)

Esta rápida nota es sólo para que sepáis que ya he publicado el prefacio de Atrapada. Este es el link: s/9039571/1/Atrapada

Si no, siempre podéis buscarlo en mi perfil, o en el blog: .

Espero que os guste xD

Katerina


End file.
